


Fairy Gamer Ash

by Storyreader21



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Most short, Vore, some longer, various chapter lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: Ash became the gamer, though with a change, in size, body, and gender.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon.
> 
> This fic may start off over powered, but that is only Ash personally, not the pokemon that do the actual pokemon battles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash becomes the gamer, with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Pokemon.
> 
> I'm not sure how this will be taken, but I hope it goes well.
> 
> The Skill Points are large at the beginning, but is less then half total, and is spread around what either helps Ash, or he/she might think is cool (like ignite(fire))
> 
> This story will be worked on in conjunction with Polyjuice Accident (I already recieved the name Charlotte Evans for that one, now I just need the classes)

In a dark void, a young boy was all alone.

"Hello?" He said, only to get a glowing screen appearing in front of him.

_Welcome to Pokemon Anime Adventure: The Game!_

_Would you like to enter?_

_Yes No_

"Okay, so I'm dreaming that I'm in a video game." Ash said. "And just a couple days before I get my starter too."

Ash then decided to just go along with it, and said "Yes."

_Are you a girl or a boy?_

"I'm obviously a girl, can't you see?" Ash answered sarcastically.

_Would you like to enter base stats, height, weight, IV's, and EV's manually, or randomly?_

"I don't know the limit, so I'll go with randomly." Ash answered.

_Would you like to give up the ability to level up skills without skillpoints, as well as split EV's evenly between five stats in exchange for excellent base stats and IV's? Note that you can still max out all skills eventually, it will just take longer._

"I'll go with yes." Ash said, deciding that if he could still max out skills, then better stats would be better.

_Base Stat's decided_  
_IV's and EV's decided_  
_Height, and Weight decided_  
_Type and Ability decided_

_Would you like to choose your possible moveset or have it decided randomly? Note if you get a possible attack that requires wings, or a tail, then you will get the feature you need._

"Randomly." Ash said again, not knowing all the moves.

_Possible Moves determined_  
_Clothes randomly generated_  
_Matching clothing colors_  
_To start tutorial say "Begin Tutorial." while wanting to start the tutorial_  
_Your journey begins_  
_**NOW!!!**_

With a blinding flash Ash regained consciousness.

"What a weird dream." Ash said only to freeze before looking around and noticing two very important things. One he was absolutely tiny, and everything around him was huge. Two and most shocking to him, he was now a she, with a Bright Red Tank Top, a Bright Red Pleated Miniskirt, no socks, Bright Red Low-heeled Sandals, a Bright Red Flower Barrette, and although she couldn't see it, Violet eyes, Bright Pink Lipstick, and Wine Red Hair with sideswept bangs in the braided tails style. She also had what looked like fairy wings and a tail from a Sylveon (though she didn't recognize that)

Ash tried to fly up in shock to get her mom, but couldn't fly at all, and curled up in a ball in fear, as she unconsciously started flashing a bright light.

Ash was like that for an hour before her mother, Delia Ketchum, entered the room to wake him up, only to notice Ash was gone, but there was a very bright flashing light on the bed.

When she got closer, she bent down to take a closer look, only to be surprised.

"A tiny girl with wings and a tail?" She said, causing Ash to look up.

"Momma?" Ash said, in a scared tone, causing Delia to freeze in shock. She recognised that tone and question, she had heard it once before when her and Ash found out that Ash's dad, Delia's husband wasn't coming back.

"A...A...Ash?" Delia asked, getting agreement from Ash.

It took her an hour to calm Ash down especially when she tried to pick Ash up, only to almost crush her child. Eventually she was able to calm Ash down, and have Ash walk onto her palm, so she could carry her to Professor Oak for help without crushing her.

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Professor Oak said, closing his eyes after hearing from Ash and Delia what happened, including Ash telling about her dream. "You had a dream, where you are in a video game, sarcastically chose female when questioned about your gender, and gave up naturally leveling up skill stats in exchange for better base stats, IV's, and EV's, neither of which I have heard of? Then woke up to find it was real, and you are now tiny, and weak, as shown by how easy to crush you are. Is that right?"

"Yes." Ash said, though only her mother who was looking at her heard her.

"Well?" Professor Oak said opening his eyyes to look at Ash.

"I/Ash said yes." Ash and Delia said, confused.

"Huh." Professor Oak said. "I heard Ash that time, but not before. Well you said there was a tutorial, so why don't you start with that and tell us what it says."

"Okay." Ash said. "Begin Tutorial."

_Welcome to the tutorial._  
_Here you will learn about:_  
_Basics_  
_Stats_  
_Skills_  
_Inventory_  
_Quests_  
_Possible Moveset, and_  
_Pokemon_  
_Please start by saying "Basics."_

Ash read it aloud before saying "Basics."

_You are in the world of pokemon, where with pokemon you battle others, however with the power of the gamer, you can fight with your pokemon._  
_Note due to the size randomly selected some skills were added, and only people that can see you can hear you, if they are blind, have their eyes closed, look away, or do not notice you, then they cannot hear you. Luckily for you, your starter move is Flash, which is very useful for getting noticed._  
_Please continue the tutorial by saying "Stats."_

"That explains why I didn't hear Ash earlier, while Delia did." Professor Oak said. "Please continue."

"Stats." Ash said.

_Level : 1  
To next level: 8_

_Hp - 15 - IV - 23 - EV - 0_  
_Attack - 9 - IV - 21 - EV - 102_  
_Defense - 10 - IV - 31 - EV - 102_  
_Special Attack - 9 - IV - 31 - EV - 102_  
_Special Defense - 10 - IV - 30 - EV - 102_  
_Speed - 8 - IV - 30 - EV - 102_

_These are your current battle stats, they only apply in battle, not outside of battle (except level), So be careful. They are also the only stats to increase. IV's are between 1 and 31, the higher it is the better your stats will be. EV's go up to 252 in a single stat, and a total of 510 over all. The higher it is the more that stat will increase, with IV's having more effect, and can only be upgraded to max by using Hyper Training at level 100. If you would like to see your Base Stats, which act as a starting point for these then say "Base Stats."_

That information is very helpful." Professor Oak said, making a note of IV's and EV's.

"Base Stats." Ash said.

_Hp - 223_  
_Attack - 185_  
_Defense - 230_  
_Special Attack - 194_  
_Special Defense - 230_  
_Speed - 160_  
_Total - 1222_

_These base stats are better then any pokemon overall. four are tied for best, and the last two are in the top five. The last group of stats to examine are general stats._

"Those stats are excellent." Professor Oak said excitedly.

"General Stats." Ash said.

_Name: Ash Ketchum_  
_Species: human_  
_Type: Fairy/Flying_  
_Height: 2 Inches_  
_Weight: .2 pounds_  
_Ability: Sap Sipper (immune to grass type attacks, while raising Attack Stat)_  
_Special Traits: Fairy Wings, Sylveon Tail_

_This concludes the Stats Tutorial, please continue by saying "Skills."_

"You're a Fairy type!" Professor Oak said in shock.

"What's wrong?" Delia asked, worried.

"Fairy Types were only recently discovered." Professor Oak explained. "So not much is known about them, other then Fire, Steel, and Poison Types are resistant to Fairy Type attacks, While Fairy Types are resistant to Dark, Fighting, and Bug Type attacks, Weak to poison and Steel Type attacks, immune to Dragon Type Attacks, and Fairy Type attacks are super effective against Dark, Dragon, and Fighting Type pokemon.

"You're not experimenting on my child." Delia said narrowing her eyes at Professor Oak.

"Of course not." Professor Oak said holding up his hands before turning to Ash. "Why don't you continue with the next section."

_The Skills section contains a total of 54 skills, each with 100 skill points needed to reach max, that is a total of 5400 Skill Points. Half of them (2700) you can get from quests, 750 from level up (5 every level that ends in the number 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, or 9, 10 every level that ends in a 5, 20 every level that ends in a 0, except level 100 which gives 75 instead), and you start off with the last 1950, due to being unable to get them any other way, and no natural levelling of skills possible. You can place them in any skill you want._  
_Because of your small size, some skills are available that wouldn't be otherwise.  
You start off with 18 skills available, and when one is maxed out, a new skill is unlocked. Each unlocked skill can then be maxed out again to unlock a third and final skill._

_Skills:_

_Vore Resistance: 0/100 - Your tiny enough to eat, at this level that is a death sentence._  
_Poison Resistance: 0/100 - Your vulnerable to poison, both attacks, and status,_  
_Paralyze Resistance: 0/100 - Your resistance to being paralyzed is nonexistent._  
_Burn Resistance: 0/100 - Your resistance to being burned is nonexistent._  
_Freeze Resistance: 0/100 - Your resistance to being frozen is nonexistent._  
_Sleep Resistance: 0/100 - Your resistance to being forced asleep against your will is nonexistent._  
_Crush Resistance: 0/100 - Your tiny enough to be crushed, at this level a leaf can crush you._  
_Suffocation Resistance: 0/100 - How long you can hold your breath, when your mouth is blocked so you can't breath, at this level, you can't._  
_Navigation: 0/100 - Your ability to navigate at this level you can't find a way out of a one room empty house._  
_Flight: 0/100 - Your ability to fly, right now you can't._  
_Meditation: 0/100 - calm your mind, at this level it is useless._  
_Ignite: 0/100 - Your ability to start a fire, especially a campfire is currently nonexistent._  
_Sell High: 0/100 - If you need to sell something this lets you get more for it, right now it doesn't however._  
_Understand: 0/100 - your ability to understand pokemon, right now you can't._  
_Hide: 0/100 - Your ability to hide is nonexistent._  
_6th Sense: 0/100 - Your ability to sense danger is nonexistent._  
_Sing: 0/100 - How good you can sing, right now you are horrible at it._  
_Soul Lock: 0/100 - Prevents your soul from being forced from your body, though at this level it is useless._  
_Skill Points Left: 1950_  
_Please note that not all skills are as useful as others, and unless mentioned otherwise they still work in battle. After distributing Skill Points say "Inventory." to continue._

"Did it say you could be eaten or crushed?!" Delia yelled in shock.

"Yes!" Ash squeaked in fear.

"The thing said Ash has 1950 Skill Points, so Ash can use that to max his resistance to that." Professor Oak said.

"Right." Ash said, quickly doing so.

_Vore Resistance: 100/100 - You can still be eaten, but now it will never kill you, the stomach acid won't even hurt you._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Vore Merge: 0/100 - when eaten you can choose to merge with the pokemon that ate you, at this level, they will not know you are there. Note any exp earned by a pokemon you are merged with you will gain as well. And while merged no other skills will work._  
_Crush Resistance: 100/100 - You can not be crushed, at all, though you can still feel pain._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Pain Resistance: 0/100 - Your resistance to pain, you have none. Note this skill is disabled in battle, and it's effects replaced by defense and special defense._  
_Skill Points Left: 1750_

"Well that helps." Ash said. "And I think I know which skills to upgrade, at least so far."

"Really." Delia said.

"Yep." Ash said, before doing so.

_Pain Resistance: 100/100 - You can't feel pain, this skill is disabled in battle, and replaced by defense and special defense._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Pain Leech: 0/100 - allows you to take pain from others, only pain, not injuries._  
_Poison Resistance: 100/100 - You can no longer be poisoned, and are now immune to Poison type attacks._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Poison Sensor: 0/100 - sense poison, not as useful for personal use due to poison resistance skill._  
_Paralyze Resistance: 100/100 - You can no longer be paralyzed._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Electric Resistance: 0/100 - Resistance to electricity._  
_Burn Resistance: 100/100 - You can no longer be burned._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Heat Resistance: 0/100 - Resistance to heat and fire._  
_Freeze Resistance: 100/100 - You can no longer be frozen._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Cold Resistance: 0/100 - Resistance to cold and Ice._  
_Sleep Resistance: 100/100 - you can't be put to sleep against your will._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Awakening: 0/100 - your ability to wake others when asleep. You can't._  
_Suffocate Resistance: 100/100 - You can now hold your breath for an hour and forty minutes if breathing is blocked._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Water Breathing: 0/100 - Allows you to breathe underwater._  
_Flight: 100/100 - You are a master at flying._  
_New Skill Unlocked - Swimmer: 0/100 - You can fly, but fall in water, and you are done for, this skill will let you swim._  
_Ignite: 100/100 - If you need to start a fire, especially a campfire, now you can._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Cooking: 0/100 - Your ability to cook, hint, you can't._  
_Skill Points Left: 850_

"That was useful." Delia said. "Especially if those new resistance skills are like Poison Resistance."

"And Swimmer and Water Breathing combined will let you find pokemon underwater." Professor Oak noted. "And cooking is essential for any journey."

"True." Ash said, placing some more points. "Though I'll wait for Cooking until I know what else is available, since at my size I don't need a lot of food."

_Electric Resistance: 100/100 - You are now immune to electricty, and Electric type attacks._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Paralyze Heal: 0/100 - Lets you remove paralysis from others._  
_Heat Resistance: 100/100 - You are now immune to heat, fire, and Fire type attacks._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Balm: 0/100 - Lets you remove burns from others._  
_Cold Resistance: 100/100 - You are now immune to cold, and Ice type attacks, as well as Hail conditions._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Thaw: 0/100 - Lets you thaw frozen pokemon/people/things._  
_Water Breathing: 100/100 - You can breath underwater as easily as a fish._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Any Breathing: 0/100 - Lets you breathe anywhere, even when you shouldn't be able to, right now you can't._  
_Swimmer: 100/100 - You can swim with ease, that shows you are as at home in water as a Water type._  
_New Skill Unlocked: Digger: 0/100 - Your ability to dig, whether to escape, or create an underground shelter._  
_Skill Points Left: 350_

"Those are good Skills." Professor Oak said. "With them you are now immune to Poison, Fire, Ice, and Electric Type attacks, your ability makes you immune to Grass Type attacks, while your typing makes you immune to Dragon and Ground Type attacks. That means you are only weak to Steel and Rock Type attacks, affected normally by Normal, Water, Ghost, Psychic, Flying, and Fairy Type attacks, resistant to Dark Type attacks, and super resistant to Bug and Fighting Type attacks."

"Do you know what your going to do with the last 350 Skill Points?" Delia asked.

"I think I'll max two of my new skills, and use the last 150 to spread between six of the others with 25 each." Ash said thinking, before placing the points she wanted after looking everything over.

_Anybreathing: 100/100 - You can breathe anywhere, even if your breathing is blocked, or you are somewhere that doesn't have any air like outer space._  
_Digger: 100/100 - Despite your small size, you can easily dig, and can create underground shelters in seconds._  
_Cooking: 25/100 - Ability to cook, you can only make simple meals, but it's better then nothing._  
_Understand: 25/100 - You can only understand your starter/potential starter._  
_Soul Lock: 25/100 - Makes it hard for others to remove your soul from your body._  
_Navigation: 25/100 - Ability to navigate, it's not the best, but at least it is no longer on the level of a Hibiki._  
_Sing: 25/100 - You are an okay singer._  
_Vore Merge: 25/100 - You can choose to merge with any pokemon that eat you, at this level you can communicate telepathically. Note any exp earned by a pokemon you are merged with you will gain as well. And while merged no other skills will work._  
_Skill Points Left: 0_

"I can understand most of them." Professor Oak said. "But why Sing and Vore Merge?"

"Vore Merge, because now I can let them know I'm there." Ash said. "As for Sing, Well, I once was singing, and Gary said I was a horrible singer, and this will let me rub it in his face that I am a good singer."

"That boy." Professor Oak muttered. "You do realize that only those that can see you can hear you sing right."

"Yeah, but I just have to get him to look at me." Ash said, before continuing. "Inventory."

_Here you can store your items, and money, except living things, like Pokemon, full pokeballs, and Eggs. To see everything you have in inventory say "Inventory." To store something in inventory touch it and say "Store in Inventory." To remove from inventory you have two options you can touch the item on the inventory screen and say "Remove from Inventory." Or in honor of some anime reach into your cleavage while thinking about what you want from your inventory, and when you feel it, close your hand around it, and pull it out. They will be sized to fit you either way. Except clothes._  
_Your inventory is currently empty._  
_Money: 3000 Poke_  
_Say "Close Inventory." To close inventory, or say "Quests." to continue tutorial._

"Well that's embarassing." Delia said while Ash, and Professor Oak blushed about the fast method. "Though that reminds me, Now that Ash is a girl I need to give you The Talk."

"I'll come back in an hour with something to put in the inventory." Professor Oak said running out of the room, while Ash was exposed to the most embarassing hour of her life.

"Here." Professor Oak said when he returned after The Talk was over, and Ash had stopped blushing, as he gave Ash a National Pokedex (as a way of showing sympathy for what Ash, a born male, just went through) which Ash stored in the Inventory.

_Pokedex feature unlocked. Because this pokedex already contains data on pokemon, you just have to see a pokemon to complete it's entry instead of catching it. Note this Pokedex is national version, and some pokemon can be seen in multiple regions, except for Alolan variations all pokemon that can be seen in a different region will be registered to that pokedex as well. Also due to your size the identification will be tied to your vision, so it truly is see pokemon. This works even when using Vore Merge._

"Alright." Deliasaid after everything was proven to be there. "Now we can find out what quests you have."

"Quests." Ash said.

_Quests, are tasks you need to compete. Not all will reward skill points, but all will reward you with Exp, unless you are already at level 100._  
**_Current Quests:_**  
_Complete Tutorial: 71.428571% - Complete tutorial for 50 skill points and 125 Exp._  
_Complete Kanto Pokedex: 0% - See all Kanto dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
_Complete Johto Pokedex: 0% - See all Johto dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
_Complete Hoenn Pokedex: 0% - See all Hoenn dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
_Complete Sinnoh Pokedex: 0% - See all Sinnoh dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
_Complete Unova Pokedex: 0% - See all Unova dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
_Complete Kalos Pokedex: 0% - See all Kalos dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
_Complete Alola Pokedex: 0% - See all Alola dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp._  
**_Completed Quests:_**  
_None_

_Please say "Possible Moveset." to continue._

"Now we can find out what moves you got by the random selection." Professor Oak said excitedly.

"Possible Moveset." Ash said.

_This list is seperated by section, and contains every move it is possible for you, and you alone to learn, first say "Level Up Moveset."_

"Level-Up Moveset." Ash said.

_This is a list of what moves you can naturally learn, and what level you learn them._  
**_Level_** \- **_Move_**  
_1 - Flash_  
_4 - Endure_  
_8 - Force Palm_  
_12 - Mist Ball_  
_14 - Moonlight_  
_20 - Leaf Blade_  
_31 - Icicle Spear_  
_45 - Moonblast_  
_48 - Fire Blast_  
_61 - Hex_  
_79 - Sky Blast_  
_83 - Draco Meteor_  
_86 - Metal Sound_  
_92 - Aura Sphere_  
_100 - Stone Edge_

_Next say "Move Tutor Moveset."_

"That's quite an impressive moveset." Professor Oak said.

"I know." Ash said. "Move Tutor Moveset."

_This is a list of moves you can learn by tutoring._  
_Aqua Tail_  
_Baddy Bad_  
_Bounce_  
_Bouncy Bubble_  
_Buzzy Buzz_  
_Endeavor_  
_Floaty Fall_  
_Freezy Frost_  
_Glitzy Glow_  
_Icy Wind_  
_Iron Tail_  
_Sappy Seed_  
_Sizzly Slide_  
_Sky Attack_  
_Sparkly Swirl_  
_Splishy Splash_  
_Stealth Rock_  
_Stomping Tantrum_  
_Synthesis_  
_Water Pulse_  
_Zippy Zap_

_Please say "Possible TM's." to continue._

"Interesting set." Professor Oak said writing them down" I've never even heard of several of them.

"Yeah." Ash said interested, but wanting to see all of his possible moves. "Possible TM's."

_This is a list of TM's (using Alola TM numbers) you can learn._  
**_TM Number_** \- **_Move_**  
_2 - Dragon Claw_  
_6 - Toxic_  
_9 - Venoshock_  
_15 - Hyper Beam_  
_17 - Protect_  
_18 - Rain Dance_  
_21 - Frustration_  
_23 - Smack Down_  
_27 - Return_  
_37 - Sandstorm_  
_41 - Torment_  
_43 - Flame Charge_  
_46 - Thief_  
_51 - Steel Wing_  
_53 - Energy Ball_  
_56 - Fling_  
_62 - Acrobatics_  
_63 - Embargo_  
_65 - Shadow Claw_  
_67 - Smart Strike_  
_68 - Giga Impact_  
_69 - Rock Polish_  
_70 - Aurora Veil_  
_77 - Psych Up_  
_79 - Frost Breath_  
_80 - Rockslide_  
_81 - X-Scissor_  
_82 - Dragon Tail_  
_84 - Poison Jab_  
_88 - Sleep Talk_  
_94 - Surf_  
_99 - Dazzling Gleam_

_To continue to final section please say "Current Moveset."_

"Those are good TM's Professor Oak said. "Several powerful moves, status moves, and even a couple defensive moves."

"Thanks." Ash said. "Current Moveset."

_This is the list of moves you currently know._

_**Current Moveset**  
Flash_

_Please note that all moves can only be used when not under the effects of the Vore Merge Skill. To continue to the last section of the tutorial say "Pokemon."_

"Pokemon." Ash said excited about this section.

_The Pokemon section allows you to store pokemon and eggs, it also allows you to look at their summary, and summon the pokemon to battle by calling out "I Choose You" followed by the pokemon's name, and return them by saying their name "Return." Note that during a battle your voice will be as loud as a regular sized human, and you can only have six pokemon stored, including Egg's, and Pokemon traveling outside the pokeball. Also only you have a level, at least in this dimension._

_You currently do not have any pokemon._

"I think I can fix that." Professor Oak said leaving the room, before returning with a pokeball with a lightning bolt sticker. "League Rules say I can only give the three starter pokemon out on one day a year, however this pokemon is not one of those, and so I can give it to you now. Though I do warn you, this pokemon has only been recently captured."

With that Professor Oak released a Pikachu.

" _Blasted contraption, I hate those things._ " Pikachu said, before noticing a flash of light as Ash got his attention by using Flash.

"I'm guessing you don't like pokeballs?" Ash said.

" _No, I don't._ " Pikachu said. Looking at Ash. " _Who, or what, are you?_ "

"I'm Ash Ketchum, your new trainer." Ash said, only for that to piss off Pikachu, who released a Thunderbolt that knocked out her mom, and Professor Oak, while he was immune. "I won't make you travel in the pokeball. And I can only be heard by those who can see me, if their blind, have their eyes closed, turn away, or just don't notice me, then they can't hear me. So are you willing to give me a chance?"

" _I will think about doing that or just eating you._ " Pikachu said turning around and thinking.

"Pokemon." Ash said, taking this time to look at Pikachu's summary. "Pikachu summary."

_Pikachu_  
_Gender: Male_  
_Type: Electric_  
_Ability: Static (Hidden Ability: Lightning Rod - locked)_  
_Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunderbolt_

_This completes the tutorial._

_Quest Complete: Complete Tutorial_  
_Quest Reward: 50 Skill Points, 125 Exp._  
_Congratulations, you have leveled up to Level 5 gaining 25 Skill Points in the process._

_Moves Learned:  
Endure_

_Stats:_

_Level: 5_  
_To next level: 91_  
_Hp - 38_  
_Attack - 25_  
_Defense - 30_  
_Special Attack - 27_  
_Special Defense - 30_  
_Speed - 23_

_Would you like to place Skill Points?_

"Yes." Ash said, before looking over, and decided to add it to Understand, Vore Merge, and Soul Lock due to Needing to understand her team, because of what Pikachu threatened, and Ash wanting to keep her soul in her body.

_Understand: 50/100 - At this level you can understand your team._  
_Soul Lock: 50/100 - Makes it Harder to remove your soul against your will._  
_Vore Merge: 50/100 - You merge with any pokemon that eats you. At this level you can communicate telepathically with them, and if they let you, you can take control of their body, reactivating Poison, Par, Burn, Freeze, Sleep, Heat, Cold, and Electric resistance, as well as Water Breather, but not anybreather. Note any exp earned by a pokemon you are merged with you will gain as well. And while merged no other skills will work. Also when you are in control their gender, (even if they don't have one) will change to match yours (female)_  
_Skill Points Left: 0_

_New Quest: Gain Pikachu's Trust_  
_You need to gain Pikachu's trust before he will join you permanently_  
_Reward: Pikachu obeys you, 100 Exp, 25 Skill Points._  
_Quest Failure: You and Pikachu die_

_Your journey starts **NOW!!!**_

" _I've decided, I'll just eat you._ " Pikachu said suddenly before Ash found herself in a wet, and dark place with a snap of what she now realized were teeth, before being slapped by the wet, and slimy tongue to the back of the throat where she was swallowed into the stomach, landing with a splash in the warm liquid in the large (for her) area. 

Immediately Ash recieved the notice:

_Do you want to activate Vore Merge? Yes/No_

"Yes." Ash said, as she instantly felt herself merge with Pikachu only a few seconds after being swallowed, as Ash saw through Pikachu's eyes Pikachu head out the door and to Route 1, as her mom, and Professor Oak were just starting to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the small exp, and skill gains for the new quest is because the reward is Pikachu obeying Ash, which in turn leads to the best friendship between the two. Also, they will already gain a bunch of Exp from the Spearow Flock. I counted on youtube, and I might have miscounted but I counted 40 Spearow attacking them, which when the earliest Spearow in Yellow which follows the game is between 8-12, even if there is an even spread of levels they would gain 2968 Exp, which would take a fresh level 5 Pikachu (or Ash) to level 14 and only needing 407 more to level up.  
> Which is how I think Pikachu got so strong early on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Pikachu verses the Spearow Flock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon.
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking

A Pikachu sat on a branch of a tree watching a Rattata, and a Pidgey nearby to make sure they don't attack him.

' _Stupid humans._ Pikachu thought. ' _Keeping me in that blasted pokeball. That tiny human would have done the same._ '

" **How do you know?** " The voice of said tiny human, named Ash Ketchum suddenly said in Pikachu's head. Having let him calm down some before makeing her presence known, and making Pikachu shake his head to clear it. " **I offered to let you stay out of the pokeball.** "

' _You're a human._ ' Pikachu said. ' _Still I may not know why you look the way you do, or how you dodged my Thunderbolt, but you're food now, so it doesn't matter._ '

" **You didn't even give me a chance.** " Ash said. " **The only reason I'm still alive and talking to you is because I have the ability to merge with any pokemon that eats me.** "

" _WHAT!!!_ " Pikachu yelled grabbing his head and shooting a Thunderbolt in his panic. " _Get out of my body!_ "

Unfortunately that Thunderbolt then hit a Spearow, who called for his flock, causing a large flock of 40 Spearow to attack, as Pikachu paled and ran, while yelling at Ash, ' _This is all your fault._ '

" **Me?** " Ash said. " **I was just trying to talk to you.** "

' _You possessed my body._ ' Pikachu said as he came up to a waterfall.

" **You're the one who ate me.** " Ash said, as the Spearow caught up, making Pikachu jump into the waterfall to get away, where a girl with red hair fished Pikachu out of the water.

"How did a Pikachu get in the water?" The girl asked as Pikachu noticed the Spearow approaching, and took off again, though slower since everything has taken it's toll.

Suddenly Pikachu trips, and the Spearow catch up.

" **NO!!!** " Ash said as she reversed the Vore Merge, and forced her way up Pikachu's throat, coming up in a pile of vomit as Pikachu watched Ash fly between him and the Spearow Flock, as he starts flashing.

"Hear me, Spearow." Ash said as Pikachu watched. "I won't let you hurt Pikachu, I may be small, and only able to use Flash, and Endure, but I will not let you hurt him."

' _She really is different._ ' Pikachu thought before jumping at Ash, swallowing her to protect her from what he was about to do, with Ash activating Vore Merge again, to find out what is happening, just in time to see, and feel, Pikachu get hit by a lightningbolt, and use it to super charge a Thunderbolt, taking out all 40 Spearow, causing Ash, and Pikachu to see a screen that said:

_You have defeated 40 Spearow._  
_Exp. earned: 2968_  
_You have leveled up to level 14, and gained 60 Skill Points._  
_**Level:** 14_  
_**To next level:** 407_  
_**Hp:** 89_  
_**Attack:** 63_  
_**Defense:** 77_  
_**Special Attack:** 67_  
_**Special Defense:** 77_  
_**Speed:** 57_  
_**Moves Learned:** _  
_Force Palm_  
_Mist Ball_  
_Moonlight_  
****_Pikachu has partially unlocked it's hidden ability._  
_Quest Complete:_  
_Gain Pikachu's Trust: You have gained Pikachu's trust._  
_Reward: 100exp., 25 skill points. Pikachu lives._

_Would you like to use Skill Points now? Yes/No?_

" **No.** " Ash said, too tired to use them now.

' _What was that?_ ' Pikachu asked, as the screen vanished. Instead of answering Ash just showed him her memories.

' _Oh._ ' Pikachu said, before hearing a call, and looking up, only to see Ho-oh, who had watched the encounter, before flying away. As Ash and Pikachu passed out, as the girl from before managed to come up, and picked up Pikachu, and unknowingly Ash, and taking them to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile with Ho-oh

Ho-oh had just finished the report to Arceus about the start of the chosen ones journey, having watched sinch Ash woke up, with orders not to interfere no matter what happens.

" _So the Chosen One has become a tiny human that can use pokemon abilities, and the power of the Gamer._ " Arceus said. " _The Gamer power is only given to Chosen who will end up saving/stopping at least half the legendaries, most only get one or two. Still the current Chosen One is basically an unofficial pokemon, so it is time to change that._ "

With that Arceus began to glow as not only changed Ash into an actual pokemon, (number 0 with evolutions 0A, and 0B), and populating Kanto with them, in a single minor city.

Meanwhile with Ash and Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu briefly woke up on Nurse Joy's stretcher as they saw the message:

_Arceus has changed Ash into an official pokemon (number 0, with two possible evolutions (0A, and 0B), and populated a single minor city with the three evolutions._  
_**New Species:** Sylpangel_  
_New differences: Now has pink bows on side of the bangs._

Ash and Pikachu were to tired to do anything, as they passed back out again, while to make sure Ash was healed Arceus' power seperated Ash and Pikachu, in a way that Ash was outside of Pikachu's body, while a blinking light, showed Nurse Joy that Ash was there, much to Nurse Joy, and Misty's shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the species was chosen by fanfiction writer raychiu over on fanfiction . net. As was the name and appearance of the two possible evolutions. And dex entries for all three.
> 
> Next chapter is pokemon center, and team rocket.
> 
> Gamer stats is every 5th chapter.
> 
> Also, I do not know what to do about Misty, her bike wasn't destroyed, so other then getting Pikachu to the pokemon center, there is no reason for her to stay. What do you guys think I should do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash stops team rocket for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon.
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> I made the team Rocket pokemon the same level as their first appearance in pokemon yellow, and the base exp from generation the early games. with Meowth considered wild since in anime it was never caught.
> 
> I do not like Misty, and since Ash never destroyed her bike, and is heading to a place where a lot of Bug types are, Misty will not be joining Ash. Someone else from Alola will.

Ash woke up, in a small bed, as a Nurse Joy finished patching her up, while a Chansey worked on Pikachu next to her.

"Oh, you're awake." Nurse Joy said, as Ash used Moonlight to finish healing what Nurse Joy hadn't.

"How's Pikachu?" Ash asked looking over to where Chansey was healing him.

"He'll be fine Ash." Nurse Joy said getting Ash to look at her.

"How did you...?" Ash started to ask before Nurse Joy answered.

"When you first appeared. I thought you were a new pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "So I called Professor Oak to see if he knew what you were, and any special needs you had. He told me what happened, and that you're not a pokemon. Though with your injuries you still needed treatment."

"I wasn't a pokemon." Ash said remembering the notification from before.

"What do you mean?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Right after we got here, when I was still merged with Pikachu, I recieved a notification that Arceus found out what happened, and turned me into an actual pokemon, named Sylpangel. I should probably check the pokedex for the information it has on me." Ash said, before checking the pokedex, and finding where she personally was registered, and reading it aloud as Nurse Joy watched.

_Sylpangel: The Trickster Pokemon_   
_It can grow to human size, and hide it's wings to pretend to be human, however how it changes size is a closely guarded secret to their evolutionary line, which evolves at level 25 into one of two forms depending on which attack stat is higher._

"Wait, that means if I can find another Sylpangel, I can get them to teach me how to grow back to human size." Ash said excited.

"That's wonderful." Nurse Joy said, before continuing. "You're okay now, but Professor Oak, and your mom wants you to call them."

"Right." Ash said, flying up and following Nurse Joy to the video phones, where she had to talk directly into the mike, but explained everything to her mom, and Professor Oak.

"You're a pokemon now!" Professor Oak said dreaming about new research possibilities until Delia smacked him with a glare for thinking about her child that way. "Sorry Ash. I hope you can find the other Sylpangel to learn how to grow to human size, and you just have 11 more levels until you evolve. When you do, please tell me about it."

"I will." Ash said before hearing a crash. "What the? I've got to go."

"Ash wait!" Delia called only for Ash to already be gone.

Ash flew into the main lobby, and saw two people wearing a Team Rocket uniform, and a Meowth, with a Koffing, and Ekans in front of them facing the woman who brought Pikachu and Ash to the pokemon center, as she returned a Goldeen that simply couldn't fight on land.

"Let's just end this, James." The female Rocket said. "Ekans use Poison Sting."

"Alright Jessie." The male Rocket replied. "Koffing Tackle.

The two pokemon attacked, only to be stopped by an equal level, higher power super effective ball of mist that went right through the Poison Sting, and knocked Koffing into Ekans before exploding, and knocking out both pokemon.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen a move like that before."

"There." Meowth pointed having tracked where the ball came from and spotting Ash, while speaking in english.

"Well that's a pokemon I've never heard of." James said. 

"Then it must be rare." Jessie said. "We'll take it with us, and the boss will give us a promotion."

"Sorry, but I'm a trainer, here to heal their pokemon. I won't let you interfere with that, and besides kidnapping is illegal." Ash said.

"A talking pokemon that is also a trainer." James said.

"I thought I was the only pokemon that could talk human." Meowth said.

"It's still a pokemon." Jessie said, "And we're part of Team Rocket. It's our job to steal pokemon."

This made Ash so angry that the next words were unconsciously in pokespeech. 

" _I really don't like Pokemon Thieves._ " Ash said.

"So what if you don't like Pokemon Thieves." Meowth replied, running at her claws glowing. "You're still ours, taste fury swipes."

Ash responded with a super effective Force Palm, after using her small size to dodge the claws and get in close, and defeating Meowth with the attack, and knocking him back to Jessie, James, Meowth, and Koffing. Before using another Mist Ball to send them flying.

As they did they could be heard saying "Team Rocket's blasting off."

"Thank you, Ash." Nurse Joy said, as she and the girl from before turned from where Team Rocket were blasted away back to Ash. "After Pikachu is healed where will you be going next."

"You're Welcome." Ash replied. "I think we'll rest for the night before heading into Viridian Forest, I heard there's a lot of bug types there."

"Uh, bugs." The girl said. "I'm already done here, and I don't want anything to do with nasty bugs, so I'm headed back to do some more fishing."

With that she left.

"She must not like bugs." Ash said, before checking the notifications from the battle.

_You have gained 666 Exp. points_   
_You have leveled up, gaining 10 Skill Points_   
_**Level:** 15_   
_**To next Level:** 237_   
_**Hp:** 95_   
_**Attack** 67_   
_**Defense** 82_   
_**Special Attack:** 71_   
_**Special Defense:** 82_   
_**Speed:** 61_   
_**Skill Points Left:** 95_   
_Would you like to use Skill Points Now? Yes/No_

"Yes." Ash said before placing the Skill Points.

_**Undestand:** 100/100: You can now undestand all pokemon_   
_**New Skill Unlocked: Obey:** 0/100: Pokemon that origially had a different trainer will not obey if they consider you a weak trainer. At this level that is all of them._   
_**Soul Lock:** 75/100: Makes it the hardest possible to remove your soul against your will, though it is still possible._   
_**Obey:** 20/100: Pokemon that origially had a different trainer will not obey if they consider you a weak trainer. At this level most, but not all unevolved pokemon that fit this criteria will obey._   
_**Skill Points Left:** 0_

"Alright Ash." Nurse Joy said as she brought a fully healed Pikachu out and gave them a room key. "You're Pikachu is healed."

"Thanks." Ash said before she and Pikachu went to the room, and got to know each other.

The next day the two entered Viridian Forest, with Ash riding on Pikachu's head so she could still catch pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter will be Viridian Forest, and will have a lot of pokemon, not just from Kanto, since I will be following the anime timeline, while having pokemon from all generations of the games available due to the size of the pokedex.
> 
> Also, Ash will catch more pokemon then canon, and not just from kanto.
> 
> The Obey Skill is for pokemon like Charizard which was very disobediant after evolving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash goes through Viridian Forest, and meets her travel companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pokemon.
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.
> 
> The Samurai's pokemon are only level 8 because I don't think he is a very good trainer due to the Metapod that he considered a great pokemon, but didn't teach it any move other then Harden in canon.

Ash rode Pikachu down the path in Viridian Forest, before seeing a Caterpie, and Weedle fighting each other.

"Alright Pikachu, Thundershock them." Ash said, causing Pikachu to shock them before Ash caught them with two Pokeballs.

"A pokemon that is also a Trainer." A voice said from behind them, causing Ash and Pikachu to turn around and see a kid in a samurai outfit that was attracted by the Thundershock. "I challenge you to battle. If I win, I can catch you, If you win, I will give you these special tutor discs, for Bug Bite, and Iron Defense. They are the special discs used by move tutors to teach moves, and are basically special TM's."

"Very well." Ash said thinking about it, and weighing it against the reward, before flying up. "Pikachu stay back, since this has my capture on the line, I need to fight myself."

" _Alright Ash._ " Pikachu said.

"Start off with Vice Grip." Samurai called, as Pinsir ran forward to clamp on Ash, only for Ash to use Mist Ball, to knock it out, and then did the same with the followup Metapod, who raised defense instead of Special Defense.

_You have gained 466 Exp points_  
_You have leveled up, gaining 5 skill points in the process_  
_**Level:** 16_  
_**To next level:** 588_  
_**Hp:** 101_  
_**Attack:** 71_  
_**Defense:** 87_  
_**Special Attack:** 76_  
_**Special Defense:** 87_  
_**Speed:** 65_  
_Do you want to use Skill Points? Yes/No_

"Yes." Ash said, putting them into Obey.

_**Obey:** 25/100: Pokemon originally from another trainer won't obey you if they consider you too weak, at this level all unevolved pokemon will obey you._

After recieving the Tutor Discs, Ash, and Pikachu continued on their way, Ash catching a Pidgeotto after knocking it out with Force Palm when it mistook her for food, thinking she was a bug type.

Deciding to look for more pokemon, Ash, glad to have recieved a bag of pokeball's from Nurse Joy as thanks for saving the center, they ventured further into the forest Ash being a pokemon (and unlike canon no Misty to scare all the pokemon away by screaming when seeing a bug type) saw a lot of pokemon from many different regions. She saw some Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Ledyba, Ledian, Pidove, Fletchling, and Pikipek flying through the trees, Some Oddish, Bellsprout, Rattata, Raticate, more Pikachu, Sentret, Furret, Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Plusle, Minun, Shinx, more Caterpie and Weedle, Numel, Spoink, Wurmple, Poochyena, Deerling, Patrat, Lillipup, Bunnelby, Scatterbug, Yungoos, and Fomantis moving along the ground between the trees. Some Metapod, Kakuna, Butterfree, Seedot, Spinarak, Ariados, Shroomish, Kricketot, Carnivine, Pineco, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear, Sewaddle, and Grubbing using the trees as a pathway or resting place, with some Phantump sleeping in the roots, and several buds scattered around. They also passed a river that had water that when Ash looked under it found, several pokemon underwater, including Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Magikarp, a single Gyardos, Staryu, Chinchou, Lanturn, Shellder, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Horsea, Seadra, and Wishiwashi(solo form), while on top of the river were Dewpider and Ducklett, while on the riverbank were some Slowpoke, Psyduck, Krabby, and Kingler.

They made their way through the forest with Ash catching several pokemon including two Wurmple, Spinarak, Numel, Pineco, Poochyena, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Shinx, Deerling, Lillipup, Bunnelby, Oddish, Rattata, Scatterbug, Phantump, Pikipek, Fomantis, Minun, Plusle, Dewpider, Magikarp, Wishiwashi, and Ducklett.

While doing so both Wurmples, Caterpie, and Weedle evolved into Cascoon, Silcoon, Metapod, and Kakuna. With those four, Pidgeotto, and Pikachu making his current team.

"Phew that's all." Ash said to Pikachu as she floated over the water acting as bait, with Pikachu shocking the ones who pop up. Ash was then surprised by a Red-Striped Basculin she had not seen before jumping up at her, with Ash barely dodging before Pikachu zapped it, as Ash then caught the Basculin.

"Okay, now it is." Ash said. floating to the only lighter colored bud and resting on it, while blushing, and using the quick inventory to retrieve a pokeball, and look at it still in awe of the inventory function changing pokeball's to her size, but still fully functional. "Why are there so many pokemon from other regions here?"

" _Some trainer's release their pokemon from other regions here, then when they breed you get pokemon native to other regions born here._ " Pikachu said.

"Ah." Ash said, before being startled when the bud started moving revealing it to be a shiny Budew, as Ash in her surprise dropped the pokeball on Budew's bud, catching it.

They continued on till they found a clearing with a two Eevee's, and a Leafeon, as well as a Mossy Rock.

" _Come on sisters._ " The Leafeon told his two Eevee sisters. " _Why won't you use the Mossy Rock to evolve?_ "

" _Because we don't want to evolve into Leafeon's._ " They said, one even using Babydoll-Eyes to their brother.

" _Without a trainer, that is the only way to evolve in this area." Leafeon said._

This caused Ash and Pikachu to look at each other before moving forward.

" _Maybe we can help with that._ " Pikachu said as the Eevee's and Leafeon looking up at them. " _I'm Pikachu, and this small one on my head is my trainer, Ash._ "

" _A pokemon as a trainer?_ " One of the Eevee's said. " _Cool._ "

" _Well._ " Leafeon said. " _I want my sisters to be happy, and to do that they need to travel with a trainer to evolve into what they want, so promise to protect them, and if they agree, then so will I._ "

" _We will._ " Ash and Pikachu agreed, as the two Eevee's thought before agreeing as well, and were captured.

Ash and Pikachu then continued on, only for Ash to recieve a quest.

_**New Quest:** The Runaway Needs Help_  
_A girl from another region has run away from her family, and is now being attacked by Beedrill. Protect her, and drive away the Beedrill_  
_**Reward:** You get a traveling companion, she is no longer scared of pokemon, 200 Exp, 25 Skill Points._  
_**Quest failure:** The girl dies._

With that Ash's eyes went wide, as she took off after telling Pikachu, but due to low navigation skill barely made it in time.

"Iron Defense." Ash called releasing Cascoon, Silcoon, Metapod, and Kakuna, who used Iron Defense to block the attacks.

"Now Thunderbolt all of them." Ash called as Pikachu attacked them with a Thunderbolt spread out to get all of them, learning Discharge in the process, and driving them away, as Cascoon, Silcoon, Metapod, and Kakuna evolved into Dustox, Beautifly, Butterfree, and Beedrill.

"Thank you." The girl said. "I'm Lillie, you saved me, maybe pokemon aren't all bad after all."

"You're welcome." Ash said flying in front of her. "I'm Ash their trainer."

"A pokemon as a trainer?" Lillie said. "I know pokemon can do many things, I ran away from home because a pokemon from another dimension possessed my mother, and wasn't friendly, but I didn't know they could become trainers too."

"I get that question alot." Ash said. "Also that's not good. Anyway do you want to come with me?"

"Well you saved me so sure." Lillie said, as she and Ash left the forest.

_**Quest Complete:** _  
_The Runaway Needs Help: You saved Lillie_  
_**Reward:** 200 Exp, 25 Skill Points, Lillie lives and joins you as a travel companion, Lillie is no longer scared of pokemon_  
_Would you like to use Skill Points? Yes/No_

"Yes." Ash said placing them in navigation, so almost being too late due to bad navigation skills, won't happen again.

_**Navigation:** 50/100: Ability to Navigate, it's average, neither good nor bad, equal to most of the world._

With that they made it to the city and rented a room from the pokemon center for several days, before learning about each other, and deciding for Lillie to explore the city the next day, while Ash trained her pokemon for the gym, and called her mom, and Professor Oak.

They then went to bed, with Lillie on the bed, and Ash on a pillow on the dresser so she wouldn't get accidently squished at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tutor Discs, are my version of how the move tutor's in games teach moves instantly.
> 
> Next chapter is the game stat list.


	5. Stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon.
> 
> The pokemon section will only have the name, and gender due to number of pokemon.

Here are the game stats:

**Stats:**

**Level:** 16  
**Total Exp:** 4670  
**To next level:** 243

**Hp:** 101 - **IV:** 23 - **EV:** 0  
**Attack:** 71 - **IV: 21** \- **EV:** 102  
**Defense:** 87 - **IV:** 31 - **EV:** 102  
**Special Attack:** 76 - **IV:** 31 - **EV:** 102  
**Special Defense:** 87 - **IV:** 31 - **EV:** 102  
**Speed:** 65 - **IV:** 30 - **EV:** 102

**Base Stats:**

**Hp:** 223  
**Attack:** 185  
**Defense:** 230  
**Special Attack:** 194  
**Special Defense:** 230  
**Speed:** 160  
**Total:** 1222

**General Stats:**

**Name:** Ash Ketchum  
**Species:** Sylpangel  
**Type:** Fairy/Flying  
**Height:** 2 Inches  
**Weight:** .2 pounds  
**Ability:** Sap Sipper (immune to grass type attacks, while raising Attack Stat)  
**Special Traits:** Fairy Wings, Sylveon Tail, Sylveon bows

**Skills:**

**Vore Resistance:** 100/100 - You can still be eaten, but now it will never kill you, the stomach acid won't even hurt you.  
**Vore Merge:** 50/100 - You merge with any pokemon that eats you. At this level you can communicate telepathically with them, and if they let you, you can take control of their body, reactivating Poison, Par, Burn, Freeze, Sleep, Heat, Cold, and Electric resistance, as well as Water Breather, but not anybreather.. Note any exp earned by a pokemon you are merged with you will gain as well. And while merged no other skills will work. Also when you are in control their gender, (even if they don't have one) will change to match yours (female),  
**Poison Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be poisoned, and are now immune to Poison type attacks.  
**Poison Sensor:** 0/100 - sense poison, not as useful for personal use due to poison resistance skill.  
**Paralyze Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be paralyzed.  
**Electric Resistance:** 100/100 - You are now immune to electricty, and Electric type attacks.  
**Paralyze Heal:** 0/100 - Lets you remove paralysis from others.  
**Burn Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be burned.  
**Heat Resistance:** 100/100 - You are now immune to heat, fire, and Fire type attacks.  
**Balm:** 0/100 - Lets you remove burns from others.  
**Freeze Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be frozen.  
**Cold Resistance:** 100/100 - You are now immune to cold, and Ice type attacks, as well as Hail conditions.  
**Thaw:** 0/100 - Lets you thaw frozen pokemon/people/things.  
**Sleep Resistance:** 100/100 - you can't be put to sleep against your will.  
**Awakening:** 0/100 - your ability to wake others when asleep. You can't.  
**Crush Resistance:** 100/100 - You can not be crushed, at all, though you can still feel pain.  
**Pain Resistance:** 100/100 - You can't feel pain, this skill is disabled in battle, and replaced by defense and special defense.  
**Pain Leech:** 0/100 - allows you to take pain from others, only pain, not injuries.  
**Suffocation Resistance:** 100/100 - You can now hold your breath for an hour and forty minutes if breathing is blocked.  
**Water Breathing:** 100/100 - You can breath underwater as easily as a fish.  
**Any Breathing:** 100/100 - You can breathe anywhere, even if your breathing is blocked, or you are somewhere that doesn't have any air like outer space.  
**Navigation:** 50/100: Ability to Navigate, it's average, neither good nor bad, equal to most of the world.  
**Flight:** 100/100 - You are a master at flying.  
**Swimmer:** 100/100 - You can swim with ease, that shows you are as at home in water as a Water type.  
**Digger:** 100/100 - Despite your small size, you can easily dig, and can create underground shelters in seconds.  
**Meditation:** 0/100 - calm your mind, at this level it is useless.  
**Ignite:** 100/100 - If you need to start a fire, especially a campfire, now you can.  
**Cooking:** 25/100 - Ability to cook, you can only make simple meals, but it's better then nothing.  
**Sell High:** 0/100 - If you need to sell something this lets you get more for it, right now it doesn't however.  
**Understand:** 100/100: You can now undestand all pokemon.  
**Obey:** 25/100: Pokemon originally from another trainer won't obey you if they consider you too weak, at this level all unevolved pokemon will obey you.  
**Hide:** 0/100 - Your ability to hide is nonexistent.  
**6th Sense:** 0/100 - Your ability to sense danger is nonexistent.  
**Sing:** 25/100 - You are an okay singer.  
**Soul Lock:** 75/100: Makes it the hardest possible to remove your soul against your will, though it is still possible.  
**Skill Points Left:** 0

**Inventory:**

22 pokeballs

Tutor disc(Bug Bite)

Tutor disc(Iron Defense)

**Currency** 4356 Poke

**Quests:**

**Complete Kanto Pokedex:** 24.36% - See all Kanto dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Johto Pokedex:** 19.14% - See all Johto dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Hoenn Pokedex:** 13.37% - See all Hoenn dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Sinnoh Pokedex:** 9.30% - See all Sinnoh dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Unova Pokedex:** 6.98% - See all Unova dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Kalos Pokedex:** 12.47% - See all Kalos dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Alola Pokedex:** 9.68% - See all Alola dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.

**Completed Quests:**

**Complete Tutorial:** You completed the tutorial.

**Gain Pikachu's Trust:** You got Pikachu's trust.

**The Runaway Needs Help:** You saved Lillie.

**Possible Moveset:**

**Level up Moveset**

**Level - Move**  
1 - Flash  
4 - Endure  
8 - Force Palm  
12 - Mist Ball  
14 - Moonlight  
20 - Leaf Blade  
31 - Icicle Spear  
45 - Moonblast  
48 - Fire Blast  
61 - Hex  
79 - Sky Blast  
83 - Draco Meteor  
86 - Metal Sound  
92 - Aura Sphere  
100 - Stone Edge

**Move Tutor Moveset**  
Aqua Tail  
Baddy Bad  
Bounce  
Bouncy Bubble  
Buzzy Buzz  
Endeavor  
Floaty Fall  
Freezy Frost  
Glitzy Glow  
Icy Wind  
Iron Tail  
Sappy Seed  
Sizzly Slide  
Sky Attack  
Sparkly Swirl  
Splishy Splash  
Stealth Rock  
Stomping Tantrum  
Synthesis  
Water Pulse  
Zippy Zap

**Possible TM's**

**TM Number - Move**  
2 - Dragon Claw  
6 - Toxic  
9 - Venoshock  
15 - Hyper Beam  
17 - Protect  
18 - Rain Dance  
21 - Frustration  
23 - Smack Down  
27 - Return  
37 - Sandstorm  
41 - Torment  
43 - Flame Charge  
46 - Thief  
51 - Steel Wing  
53 - Energy Ball  
56 - Fling  
62 - Acrobatics  
63 - Embargo  
65 - Shadow Claw  
67 - Smart Strike  
68 - Giga Impact  
69 - Rock Polish  
70 - Aurora Veil  
77 - Psych Up  
79 - Frost Breath  
80 - Rockslide  
81 - X-Scissor  
82 - Dragon Tail  
84 - Poison Jab  
88 - Sleep Talk  
94 - Surf  
99 - Dazzling Gleam

**Current Moveset:**

Flash  
Endure  
Force Palm  
Mistball  
Moonlight

**Pokemon:**

**Current Team:**

Pikachu: Male: Static (hidden ability Lightning Rod partially unlocked)  
Butterfree: Male: Compound Eyes  
Beedrill: Female: Swarm  
Pidgeotto: Female: Keen Eye  
Dustox: Male: Shield Dust  
Beautifly: Female: Swarm

**At Professor Oak's**

Spinarak: Male: Swarm  
Numel: Female: Oblivious  
Pineco: Male: Sturdy  
Poochyena: Female: Quick Feet  
Nidoran♀: Female: Poison Point  
Nidoran♂: Male: Poison Point  
Rattata: Female: Guts  
Oddish: Female: Chlorophyll  
Shinx: Female: Intimidate  
Deerling: Male: Sap Sipper  
Lillipup: Male: Pickup  
Bunnelby: Female: Cheek Pouch  
Scatterbug: Female: Compound Eyes  
Phantump: Female: Natural Cure  
Pikipek: Male: Skill Link  
Fomantis: Female: Leaf Guard  
Minun: Male: Minus  
Plusle: Female: Plus  
Dewpider: Male: Water Bubble  
Magikarp: Female: Swift Swim  
Wishiwashi: Female: Schooling  
Ducklett: Female: Big Pecks  
Basculin(red-striped): Male: Adaptability  
Shiny Budew: Female: Natural Cure  
Eevee: Female: Adaptability (Hidden ability Anticipation unlocked)  
Eevee: Female: Adaptability

**Current Travel Companions:**

Lillie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is unaware crush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash spends the day with Lillie's foot, and learns the diffrence in crushed(fatal) and flattened(nonfatal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.

Lillie woke up and looked around, and saw Pikachu sleeping on the bed, and Ash still sleeping on the pillow on the desk, and remembered what happened yesterday as she decided that since the others were still asleep that she would go take a shower. She walked over and pulled her bag from under the desk to only half under it, and after checking a small bag of powder, got her clothes and left for the shower while leaving both bags open.

When the water turned on, Pikachu woke up, and after hearing the shower, and seeing Ash was still asleep, decided to go get breakfast on his own, and left the room through the special flap on the door for pokemon.

A few minutes later Ash woke up just as the water stopped.

"Huh, where is everyone?" Ash asked still waking up, and being too tired to fly, and started walking to the edge of the pillow, only to trip, and fall off the pillow.

This surprised her so much that she did not catch herself in time, as she fell first into Lillie's large bag, and then into the second smaller bag of powder, landing in a grey powder that Ash ended up inhaling, causing a pop up that caused her to freeze for a moment.

_You have inhaled Everstone Powder, making it impossible for you to evolve for as long as you live._

Ash finally got over the shock, and started to get up when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Huh." Lillie as she looked around, fully dressed except her socks and shoes. "Ash and Pikachu must have left for training already."

Ash then felt the bag shake as Lilliegrabbed the small bag Ash was in, partially closing it,, and causing Ash to fall back in and be covered by the Everstone Powder, before hearing something that made her pale.

"Well I'll go explore the city. But first to rub this Everstone Powder on my feet to keep them nice and smooth." Lillie said opening the bag, and grabbing some powder, along with Ash.

"Lillie!!!" Ash yelled trying to get her attention, as the Everstone Powder, and Lillie's grip kept Ash from moving, but it was all for naught as Lillie did not see Ash(especially since Ash was covered in so much powder she couldn't use Flash) and therefore couldn't hear her.

Lillie brought Ash and the powder to her foot, and rubbed it in, with Ash getting stuck face first into the ball of Lillie's sole long enough for Lillie to put her foot in the sock, trapping Ash. before finishing the other foot, and then her shoes, and leaving the pokemon center, not seeing Pikachu, and explored the city.

Ash meanwhile was very confused, she was trapped facefirst into the ball of Lillie's foot, and slowly being flattened into a tattoo on Lillie's foot, with her wings already absorbing into her back to become tattoo's on her back, Especially since being flattened can be survived, but being crushed can not( **at least in this fic** ) yet despite that the combination of Lillie's hygiene, pain resistance skill removing pain, and anybreathing allowing her to breath, which bad smells don't let you, so she is immune to, made it so that although it was dizzying as the foot moved, it was also pleasant, and she wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Lillie walked around for several hours before stopping on some rocks near the entrance of the city.

"Excuse me miss." A man said. "You owe me two dollars for standing on my merchandise."

"Oh." Lillie said moving off, and paying the guy before seeing what his merchandise was. "You're selling rocks?"

"That's right." The man said. "Pewter City is the city of rocks, so I'm selling Rock souvenirs. two hundred for two. Will you buy a couple?"

"Oh, um, okay." Lillie said. believing the guy isn't all there and not wanting to find out what he would do if she said no.

Afterward she got some lunch before heading to the Pewter City Museum, where she bought a piece of Old Amber that the museum was selling as a souvenir, in the gift shop.

Lillie then headed back to the pokemon center where she saw Pikachu looking for Ash.

"Hey Pikachu, where's Ash?" Lillie asked placing the rocks and old amber on the desk before sitting on the bed and taking her socks and shoes off.

" _I don't know._ " Pikachu said looking at Lillie as she lifted her feet onto the bed, causing Pikachu's eyes to widen.

" _Ash!!!_ " Pikachu yelled running at Lillie, much to her shock since she can't understand pokespeech, and used his left paw to grab her ankle, and his right to peel Ash of Lillie's foot, though it was slow.

"Oh, no! Ash!" Lillie said as Ash popped back to normal. "Are you okay? How did you get stuck to my foot?"

"I'm fine." Ash said before explaining what happened.

"I'm so sorry." Lillie said, "It must have been horrible in there."

"Not really." Ash said with a blush. "I prefer Vore Merge since I can see what's going on, but it wan't bad either."

"Oh good." Lillie said, glad he didn't find it horrible. "Oh, I got you a present, it's on the desk.

"Thanks." Ash said. flying over and seeing the rocks and old amber.

When Ash landed on the rocks he recieved the notice:

_You are on rocks that contain something inside. Would you like to use the dig skill to reveal them?_

"Yes." Ash said, causing the rocks to fall apart, revealing two items, and the old amber.

_You have recieved Old Amber, Dome Fossil, and Helix fossil, take them to the Fossil Restoration Lab on Cinnabar Island to recieve Aerodactyl, Kabuto, and Omanyte respectively._

"You got me fossils, thank you." Ash said happily, flying over and hugging Lillie's neck.

"You're welcome." Lillie said not mentioning that she didn't know the rocks were fossils, as Ash then yawned, tired out from being a foot tattoo all day, as they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the gym.
> 
> Ash cannot evolve as long as she lives, it says nothing about if she dies and comes back to life.
> 
> Ash will eventually have one of every fossil pokemon line, all female in case I decide to have them breed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash challenges the Pewter gym. With a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.
> 
> The battles will be rushed due to length

A couple days later Ash had finished training, and even evolved Scatterbug all the way to Meadow pattern Vivillion by evolving in a meadow near the city Ash was using for training, and now had the pokemon Pikachu, who she was riding on top of, Deerling, Phantump, Wishiwashi, Budew, and the Eevee that new Baby-Doll eyes, and had ate all three Rainbow pokebeans Ash's mom had sent to the Pewter city Pokemon center the day before, though the six pattern pokebean, and several dozen plain pokebeans were spread through the others.

Inside it was pitch dark, so Ash started using Flash while Lillie called out "Hello, anyone there?"

"Hello." The gym leader Brock said appearing from the darkness as the lights turn on. "Are you hear to challenge me?"

"Not me." Lillie said, before waving at Ash, causing Brock to notice her.

"I'm the one challenging you." Ash said.

"A pokemon that is also a trainer?" Brock questioned.

"Yep." Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I've got a full team of 6 trained to take you on."

"I take it you are going for the Elite Challenge then?" Brock said.

"What's the Elite Challenge?" Ash questioned.

"It's a harder then normal challenge where you have to complete different tasks before facing the gym leader in a full 6 on 6 battle with pokemon from multiple regions." Brock said. "If you win you get a special badge, and in addition to the normal Tm's you win, you also get an extra item that is helpful, and if you get 8 Elite badges, you get a free pass through the preliminaries in the league. In this gym the extra challenge is to first battle my two oldest brothers in a match with the same rules as against me, though not all are the same."

"I'll take the Elite Challenge." Ash said getting a notice as Ash's oldest brother Forrest came out.

**_Quest: Pewter City Elite Gym Challenge:_ ** _Win the Pewter City Elite Gym Challenge._  
**_Rewards:_ ** _Elite Boulder Badge, 4 TMs, Exp. Share, Exp points equal to what would have if you battled yourself, 30 skill points._  
**_Quest Failure:_ ** _Must wait 1 week to challenge gym for normal badge or one month for Elite Challenge._

"Interesting rewards." Ash thought releasing Budew while Forrest released Sudowoodo.

With that the battle started with Sudowoodo using Rock Throw, which Budew dodged before using absorb, then after getting hit by a Tackle using Mega Drain to finish it off.

Forrest then retaliated with a fossil pokemon(much to Ash's shock) from Unova, called Archen, only for Ash to switch to Pikachu, who used quick attack to get close before releasing a super effective point blank Thunderbolt, knocking Archen out.

Forrest then sent out the Hoenn fossil pokemon Lileep, only for Ash to change to Deerling who took out Lileep, and thr follow up Shieldon, Rogenrola, and Kabuto with Double Kick, being fast enough to attack before the others attack.

Next came the next oldest sibling Salvadore, who started off with a Rockruff as Ash sent out Eevee.

Rockruff started off with Tackle, only for Eevee to use Baby-doll eyes to weaken it, before responding with Double Kick, the double hitting Super effectivebattack knocking it out.

Next was Nosepass who tried to slow Eevee down with Thunder Wave, only for Eevee to dodge with Dig which, Ash had taught her with help from the digging skill. Before coming up with the attack knocking Nosepass out, while making Eevee level up, and therefore evolve into Sylveon, which Ash recognised from her own Sylveon body parts.

Next was Anorith, who managed to get in a single Scratch between two Double Kicks, before being knocked out. With the evolution giving Sylveon the speed and power needed for knocking out the follow up Omanyte, Cranidos, and Tirtouga before they could fight back.

Finally it was time to face Brock, Who sent out Geodude while Ash sent out Phantump(Which Brock didn't recognize) who used it's egg move Power-Up Punch to knock it back when it used Tackle, increasing attack before knocking it out with a second Power-Up Punch, and attack increase.

Brock then sent out Onix, who took a Power-Up Punch when it got close for a Bind attack before it attempted to finish the attack, only for Phantump to be immune, much to Brock's shock, as Onix was finished off with another Power-Up Punch.

Onix then sent out Carbink, who was hit by a Confuse Ray, before being knocked out by two Power-Up Punches, with the following Amaura and Tyrunt being unable to even attack before being knocked out with a singlePower-Up Punch which at this point Phantump has maximum attack.

Brock then sent out the strongest in the Elite Challenge, Aerodactyl, who was able to knock out Phantump by using Fire Fang before Phantump could move then switching to Ice Fang after a Power-Up Punch knocked it free. Unfortunately for it, Pikachu was next and jumped on it's back when it tried to use Fire Fang, and blasting it with Thunderbolt.

This earned Ash the Elite Boulder Badge, which was a gold medal with the image of the Boulder Badge embedded in it. two TMs, the Exp. Share, and a notification.

**_Quest Complete: Pewter City Elite Gym Challenge:_ ** _You won the Pewter City Elite Gym Challenge_  
**_Quest Rewards:_ ** _Elite Boulder Badge, TM39: Rock Tomb, TM80: Rockslide, TM34*: Bide, TM01*: Headbutt, Exp. Share, 30 Skill Points, and 6215 Exp Points._  
_*The TM's with this mark use a different regional coding then the Alola region, used for the ones without it._  
_You have leveled up gaining 45 Skill Points and learning the move Leaf Blade_  
**_Level:_ ** _22_  
**_Next Level:_ ** _1732_  
**_Hp:_ ** _135_  
**_Attack:_ ** _96_  
**_Defense:_ ** _118_  
**_Special Attack:_ ** _102_  
**_Special Defense:_ ** _118_  
**_Speed:_ ** _87_  
**_Skill Points:_ ** _75_

Ash then left with Lillie to continue the journey, passing by Brocks dad as he returned, and placing the skill points in:

**_Soul Lock:_ ** _100/100: It is now impossible to remove your soul against your will._  
**_New Skill Unlocked: Soul Swap:_ ** _0/100: You can swap souls, and therefore bodies with others with their permission. At this level you can only swap with those smaller then you._  
**_Obey:_ ** _75/100: Pokemon originally from other trainers won't obey you if they consider you too weak. At this level only legendaries and mega evolved pokemon will not obey you. (with Mega Pokemon just going on a rampage)_

After finding this out they decided to make Lillie an account merged with Ash's so that Ash could use Soul Swap to use Lillie's body for the gyms, with the second Eevee agreeing to act as Lillie's starter. This also had the side effect of allowing them to have twelve pokemon with them at once.

And with that they headed to the exit of Pewter City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back, and added some of the locations(specifically Bellsprout and oddish) from Pokemon Let's Go Eevee, and Let's Go Pikachu.
> 
> I also added Meltan, and Melmetal to the Kanto pokedex.
> 
> Also moves from Let's Go will be included(example Pikachu, and Eevee learning Double Kick)
> 
> And pokemon abilities on the stats page with hidden abilities being hidden until at least partially activated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Lillie get through Mt. Moon, and learn a hidden fact about Vore Merge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.

Ash and Lillie were walking down Route 3 to Mt. Moon, with Pikachu, Eevee, both Nidoran, Shinx, Lillipup, Pikipek, Budew, and four empty spots for new captures. Along the path they found wild Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Sandshrew, Jigglypuff, Mankey, Ekans, Arbok, Clefairy, Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Hoothoot, Pineco, Wurmple, Baltoy, Gulpin, Plusle, Minun, Shinx, Espurr, Axew, Raticate, Elgyem, and Minior, with Ash and Lillie catching a Jigglypuff, Espurr, Elgyem, and shiny Minior.

Ash and Lillie also wanted to level up so they could use skill points on Soul Swap for the gym. So they decided to have Ash Vore Merge with Pikachu, and battled trainers with both Pikachu, and other pokemon, defeating a total of two Pidgey, four Caterpies, two Weedle, two Rattata, two Metapod, and finally one Ekans, Kakuna, Spearow, Nidoran♂, and a Jigglypuff, for a total of 1626 exp for Ash and Pikachu, 1844 for Pikipek, 1919 for Shinx, and 1433 for everyone else in the party when you take into account the exp share, and which pokemon did the actual fighting, this caused several level increases, and having Pikipek, Shinx, both Nidoran, Lillipup, and surprisingly the shiny Budew all evolved into Trumbeak, Luxio, Nidorina, Nidorino, Herdier, and Roselia. Though they decided to wait until they got closer to Cerulean to use the skill points.

They then got close to Mt. Moon, and stopped so that Ash could end the Vore Merge, and use a flavored laxative that means that while nasty, Ash could both get out fast, and without hurting Pikachu, like when she forced her way up his throat in Viridian Forest.

After cleaning up, they approached Mt. Moon with Ash riding Pikachu, and Eevee riding on Lillie's head. When they got there, they saw a scientist being attacked by ten Zubats and Ash flew up and used Rockslide to hit all ten of them, before catching one of the Zubats.

The scientist looked at Ash, seeing a pokemon, and Lillie who he thought was Ash's trainer, and ran forward hugging Lillie while both thanking her over and over again, and because of her size caught Ash between them and was squeezing her, which although it didn't hurt wasn't exactly comfortable. Because of that Ash wiggled her way out and hid in the closest hiding place she could find, in this case Eevee(who was on Lillie's shoulder)'s mouth activating a vore merge when Eevee swallowed.

" _You okay?_ " Eevee asked.

" **Yeah, Just not wanting to be squished again, unlike when Lillie does it by accident when he was involved it was not pleasent.** " Ash replied as they followed the scientist, Seymour into Mt. Moon to look at the lights in the cave with Lillie helping a Sandshrew and Paras that were nearly dried out, with the Sandshrew grabbing a nearby Everstone before letting Lillie catch it. Meanwhile, they saw a Clefairy and started following it when Team Rocket came out talking about stealing something called the Moonstone.

" **Hey, Eevee?** " Ash said.

" _Yeah?_ " Eevee replied.

" **Can I please take control to fight them?** " Ash asked, " **I'm really annoyed with what they are doing, and it would take too long to get out to fight them myself.** "

" _Sure._ " Eevee said allowing Ash to take over, gaining the following notice:

_You have gained control of Eevee._  
_You are now in control of Eevee's body, and the resists skills, now active (only ones that are other then water breathing) make you immune to Fire, Ice, Poison, and Electric type attacks._  
_**Hidden Note:** While you control of a pokemon you/they are considered traded, and therefore gain extra exp for you and everyone that recieves it through the exp share,_

" _This is helpful._ " Ash said. " _Do you mind if I remain in control until we are in the next pokemon center for mor Exp.?_ "

" **Go ahead.** " Eevee said. knowing we needed more Exp to level up and get skill points.

Ashvee then charged forward with Quick Attack, ignoring the Poison Sting, and knocking Koffing into Ekans, and both into Meowth, then using Dig, and coming up under them and knocking them out, and onto Jessie and James and sending them all blasting off with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, though because they were already knocked out Pikachu did not get any extra Exp.

Ash then climbed on Lillie's head like Eevee, but with Lillie, as a travel companion able to read the notices, but not have any skills/stats of her own, knowing it was Ash as she followed the Clefairy to the Moonstone, and with all their pokemon out watched the Moonstone evolve both several Clefairy into Clefable, as well as surprisingly evolved the watching Jigglypuff, Nidorina, and Nidorino into Wigglytuff, Nidoqueen, and Nidoking, with Lillie being allowed to catch the Clefable(formerly Clefairy) that brought them here, before moving on through Mt. Moon, seeing wild Sandshrew, Sandslash, Zubat, Paras, Geodude, Onix, Chansey, Makuhita, Absol, Chingling, Bronzor, Yungoos, Noibat, Axew, Carbink, Roggenrola, Deino, and Rockruff, with them catching an Onix, two Geodude(one with an Everstone), a Bronzor, an Axew, a Deino, a Chansey, and a shiny Absol. They also let Ashvee fight many trainers, knocking out a Grimer, a Koffing, a Raticate, an Ekans, a Sandshrew, an Onix, two Geodude, a Clefairy, a Weedle, a Kakuna, a Magnemite, a Voltorb, two Caterpie, a Metapod, an Oddish, a Bellsprout, three Rattata, three Zubat, and a lost Team Rocket that wasn't able to follow Clefairy at all, and therefore didn't know what general direction the moonstone was in, for a total of 9821 Exp. Points for Ash and Eevee, and 4911 Exp. Points for everyone else, bring Ash up to Level 28, needing 1631 Exp to the next level, and with a total of 35 Skill Points.

Once they left Mt. Moon, and saw the sign to Cerulean(with Ash having left a day early, and therefor still, for now, being ahead of Gary) before placing the skill points in:

"

_**Soul Sawp:** 35/100: You can swap souls, and therefore bodies with others with their permission. At this level, you can only swap with Pokemon less then two feet tall, and close human friends(only Lillie counts at this point)_

With that done Ashvee took off to Cerulean with Lillie, and Pikachu chasing after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While yes this story has several pokemon that evolved fast, they can't use the moves that they missed, at least not yet. 
> 
> With Ash also being a pokemon, the pokemon become friends more quickly, allowing faster evolutions based on friendship.
> 
> Next chapter is getting to Cerulean, and the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, and Lillie defeat the Cerulean gym leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.
> 
> The trainer pokemon have had their level changed to be more of a challenge for Ash, and Lillie's team.

Pikachu, Lillie, and Ashvee made their way into Cerulean City, after making it through Route 4, and the Mt. Moon exit, having seen wild Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, Mankey, Magikarp, Poliwag, Goldeen, Psyduck, Krabby, Seaking, Arbok, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Zubat, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Horsea, Gyarados, Slowpoke, Hoothoot, Pineco, Wurmple, Linoone, Whismur, Bidoof, Buizel, Staru, Kingler, Combee, Mudbray, Helioptile, Sandile, Inkay, Mienfoo, and even a Corsola from the Cerulean Gym getting some playtime on its own. With Lillie and Ashvee catching Whismur, Bidoof, Combee, Inkay, and Helioptile. As they made it to the pokemon center and entered, a Tamer class trainer, came running up to Lillie and Ashvee, who was on her head.

"Excuse me. That Eevee." He said looking at Ashvee. "I can sense she can learn three of the special moves I created, Sizzling Slide, Bouncy Bubble, and Buzzy Buzz. May I teach her them?"

Um, sure." Lillie said. as the Tamer used three tutor discs on Ashvee.

_You have learned Sizzly Slide, Bouncy Bubble, and Buzzy Buzz. Because you are controlling Eevee, she now knows the moves as well, despite previously being limited to only partner Eevee._

"Thank you." The Tamer said. as he gave Lillie a copy of the tutor discs, plus an extra one for Zippy Zap. "You can have these, as thanks. The first three only work on Partner Eevee, and the last one as a thank you is for Partner Pikachu. Now I am off to Celadon City."

"Thank you." Lillie called before heading to Nurse Joy, , with Eevee letting Ash remain in control until after the checkup.

When it was over they headed to their room, with Ash ending both the control, and Vore Merge, and ending up in Eevee's stomach, resting peacefully while waiting(and surprisingly, Eevee's stomach was by far the most comfortable for Ash, with Pikachu the second most so far). A few minutes later Eevee drank the laxative that luckily Ash's Anybreathing Skill meant she needed to drink it on purpose to be effected, otherwise she would just breath it safely. Ash then let the laxative carry her through Eevee's body, as Lillie held Eevee above the pokemon toilet in the bathroom, with Ash landing in the water, much to her dismay, though she is used to it, and it is better then the normal landing on the road.

The next day, they practiced Soul Swap, learning that when swapped Lillie can use Ash's Skills. They also saw Pikachu's female form when Ash took control for Pikachu to learn Zippy Zap, actually looking like a no costumed Cosplay Pikachu., traded their regular Rattata for an Alolan one, and learned that if Ash takes control through Vore Merge of a pokemon that evolves through tradr, then it will evolve(that was learned when Phantump evolved into Trevenant), and Eevee got 1227 Exp from a prototype version of the training equipment in Pokepelago's Isle EveUp before it broke before anyone else could use it*. While Lillie bought all the pokemon including Ash an extra large bag of Rainbow Pokebeans, 

Ash then Soul Swapped with Lillie, who hid in her hair, and along with Pikachu, Eevee, Bidoof, Alolan Rattata, Spinarak, Poochyena, Oddish, Whismur, Bunnelby, Trumbeak, Dewpider, and Magikarp, she headed to the Cerulean Gym, which doubled as a water show.

"Hello." Ashlie said to the receptionist. "I'm here for the Elite Gym Challenge."

"Very Well." The receptionist replied, knowing they couldn't refuse that challenge, and leading Ash to the gym leaders, Daisy, Lily, and Violet in front of an aquarium/pool with a single Seal, and several Feebas, Luvdisc, Corsola, Finnieon, Clamperl, Huntail, Marill, and Frillish.

"The first task is to make a performance with your pokemon." Lili said. "If you impress me, you move onto my sisters in a double match where you can use 6 pokemon, and they can only use 4 pokemon each. You have 1 hour to prepare."

_**Quest: Cerulean City Elite Gym Challenge:** Impress Lily with a performance then defeat Daisy, and Violet with a battle.  
**Rewards:** Elite Cascade Badge, 3 TM's, Exp. Missed from not competing in battle directly(only affects you, not your pokemon), 45 Skill points, and an upgrade to the Exp. Share  
**Quest Failure:** Must wait 1 week to challenge gym for normal badge, or one month for Elite Cascade Badge_

"I accept." Ashlie said before preparing with Pikachu about the performance.

An hour later Ashlie stepped on the stage with Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu." Ashlie called. "Multiple Light Screens."

" _You got it._ " Pikachu called as he surrounded Ashlie with several Light Screens that were made in such a way that they bent the light so that Ashlie looked like a perfect replica of Lily, who was so flattered that she passed Ashlie to the next stage.

In that stage Ashlie sent Eevee onto the field while releasing Oddish from her pokeball, knowing that Pikachu had just done the appeal, had used that move multiple times in an advanced method they hadn't had time to train for, and was therefore very tired, so Ashlie chose not to use him.

Meanwhile, Daisy and Violet sent out Azumarill, and Alomomola, and gave Ashlie the first move.

Eevee started out with Buzzy Buzz on Azumarill, with Oddish using Absorb on Alomomola, causing Azumarill to be paralyzed, and Alomomola to use Heal Pulse on Azumarill. Eevee then used Buzzy Buzz on Alomomola, knocking it out with a critical hit, while Oddish used Growth, and Azumarill couldn't move due to paralysis. Violet then sent out Bruxish, with Eevee responding with Buzzy Buzz, after being hit by an Aqua Jet, while Oddish used Acid on Both Bruxish, and Azumarill knocking out Bruxish, and lowering Azumarill's Special Defense. Azumarill then replied with a Rollout that missed, and Violet sent out Gorebyss, with Oddish taking the time to use another Growth.

Gorebyss started off with Water Pulse on Oddish who retaliated with Absorb on Azumarill, while Eevee used Buzzy Buzz on Gorebyss, Luckily getting another critical hit and knocking it out, while Azumarill countered with a Bubblebeam on Eevee as Violet sent out her final pokemon Starmie, and Oddish took the time for another Growth.

Starmie started off with a Water Gun, only for Eevee to retaliate with another Buzzy Buzz, and Oddish using Acid on both, getting a critical when it landed on Starmie's core, and knocking both Starmie and Azumarill out, and causing Oddish to evolve to Gloom while knocking out all of Violet's pokemon.  
Daisy's next pokemon was Jellicent who Eevee made Flinch with Bite, before having it Disabled by Jellicent's Cursed Body ability, while Gloom used a fourth Growth. They then finished Jellicent off with a Buzzy Buzz, and Absorb, with Absorb also being disabled. Daisy then sent out Lumineon, who somehow hit Gloom with a Gust, before being defeated by a Buzzy Buzz and Mega Drain.

Daisy's final pokemon was Milotic, who was defeated by a Buzzy Buzz, and a critical hit from the high critical chance Razor Leaf.

"Yes, we won!" Ashlie called as she recieved the notice:

__**Quest Complete:** Cerulean City Elite Gym Challenge  
**Quest Rewards:** Elite Cascade Badge, TM55: Scald, TM131: Bubblebeam, TM169: Water Pulse, 5313 Exp., 45 Skill Points, Exp. Share Upgrade(Now gives full Exp, to all pokemon, not just the ones on current team)  
You are now level 32, gaining 35 Skill Points  
You learned Icicle Spear  
**Next Level:** 2550  
**Hp:** 197  
**Attack:** 142  
**Defense:** 175  
**Sp. Attack:** 151  
**Sp. Defense:** 175  
**Speed:** 128  
**Total Skill Points:** 80  
**Would you like to place Skill Points?** Yes/No 

"Yes." Ashlie said after getting her rewards(like the Elite Boulder Badge, the Elite Cascade Badge was a gold medal with the image of a Cascade Badge embedded in it), and getting a message that Poochyena, Trumbeak, Bunnelby, Whismur, and Bidoof had evolved into Mightyena, Toucannon, Diggersby, Loudred, and Bibarel**. Placing the points in:

__**Soul Swap:** 50/100: With their permission you can swap souls with any pokemon five feet or smaller, and any human you are friends with  
**Obey:** 100/100: All of your pokemon will obey you  
**New Skill unlocked: Action Watch:** 0/100: When skill is maxed out you can learn any move you see  
**Action Watch:** 40/100: When skill is maxed out you can learn any move you see 

With that done, Ashlie left the gym, and swapped back to normal with Lillie, before they went shopping, buying several items to restock, and even found several other types of pokeballs, and items that would make things easier for them. They then headed to the pokemon center to rest before heading out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eevee was the only one to gain these Exp, so that at the end of the gym battle her and Pikachu will have equal Exp.
> 
> **This notification will be used since Exp. Share makes it so pokemon can evolve without being out of their pokeballs, or on the team(with the upgrade)
> 
> So many calculations for the battle, and that's not including setting up the online random number gerators to get the random numbers part of the battle equation, and decide if it was a critical hit or not, plus special affects of moves.
> 
> Next up is Stats


	10. Stats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Stats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon.
> 
> Due to Action Watch Skill I have removed all not yet known moves from main stats, and replaced them with level, and moves known by the pokemon Ash and Lillie have(You will notice that most of them have egg moves as well)
> 
> Also Tm's have been changed to out of 190 to show the ones from all regions, with the first 100 being the same as Alola
> 
> Inventory now includes items picked up but not mentioned(Dropped Items in the games)

Here are the game stats:

**Stats:**

**Level:** 32  
**Total Exp:** 33387  
**To next level:** 2550

 **Hp:** 197 - **IV:** 23 - **EV:** 0  
**Attack:** 142 - **IV: 21** \- **EV:** 102  
**Defense:** 175 - **IV:** 31 - **EV:** 102  
**Special Attack:** 151 - **IV:** 31 - **EV:** 102  
**Special Defense:** 175 - **IV:** 31 - **EV:** 102  
**Speed:** 128 - **IV:** 30 - **EV:** 102

**Base Stats:**

**Hp:** 223  
**Attack:** 185  
**Defense:** 230  
**Special Attack:** 194  
**Special Defense:** 230  
**Speed:** 160  
**Total:** 1222

**General Stats:**

**Name:** Ash Ketchum  
**Species:** Sylpangel  
**Type:** Fairy/Flying  
**Height:** 2 Inches  
**Weight:** .2 pounds  
**Ability:** Sap Sipper (immune to grass type attacks, while raising Attack Stat)  
**Special Traits:** Fairy Wings, Sylveon Tail, Sylveon bows

**Skills:**

**Vore Resistance:** 100/100 - You can still be eaten, but now it will never kill you, the stomach acid won't even hurt you.  
**Vore Merge:** 50/100 - You merge with any pokemon that eats you. At this level you can communicate telepathically with them, and if they let you, you can take control of their body, reactivating Poison, Par, Burn, Freeze, Sleep, Heat, Cold, and Electric resistance, as well as Water Breather, but not anybreather.. Note any exp earned by a pokemon you are merged with you will gain as well. And while merged no other skills will work. Also when you are in control their gender, (even if they don't have one) will change to match yours (female), and you and the pokemon you control will be considered traded.  
**Poison Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be poisoned, and are now immune to Poison type attacks.  
**Poison Sensor:** 0/100 - sense poison, not as useful for personal use due to poison resistance skill.  
**Paralyze Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be paralyzed.  
**Electric Resistance:** 100/100 - You are now immune to electricty, and Electric type attacks.  
**Paralyze Heal:** 0/100 - Lets you remove paralysis from others.  
**Burn Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be burned.  
**Heat Resistance:** 100/100 - You are now immune to heat, fire, and Fire type attacks.  
**Balm:** 0/100 - Lets you remove burns from others.  
**Freeze Resistance:** 100/100 - You can no longer be frozen.  
**Cold Resistance:** 100/100 - You are now immune to cold, and Ice type attacks, as well as Hail conditions.  
**Thaw:** 0/100 - Lets you thaw frozen pokemon/people/things.  
**Sleep Resistance:** 100/100 - you can't be put to sleep against your will.  
**Awakening:** 0/100 - your ability to wake others when asleep. You can't.  
**Crush Resistance:** 100/100 - You can not be crushed, at all, though you can still feel pain.  
**Pain Resistance:** 100/100 - You can't feel pain, this skill is disabled in battle, and replaced by defense and special defense.  
**Pain Leech:** 0/100 - allows you to take pain from others, only pain, not injuries.  
**Suffocation Resistance:** 100/100 - You can now hold your breath for an hour and forty minutes if breathing is blocked.  
**Water Breathing:** 100/100 - You can breath underwater as easily as a fish.  
**Any Breathing:** 100/100 - You can breathe anywhere, even if your breathing is blocked, or you are somewhere that doesn't have any air like outer space.  
**Navigation:** 50/100: Ability to Navigate, it's average, neither good nor bad, equal to most of the world.  
**Flight:** 100/100 - You are a master at flying.  
**Swimmer:** 100/100 - You can swim with ease, that shows you are as at home in water as a Water type.  
**Digger:** 100/100 - Despite your small size, you can easily dig, and can create underground shelters in seconds.  
**Meditation:** 0/100 - calm your mind, at this level it is useless.  
**Ignite:** 100/100 - If you need to start a fire, especially a campfire, now you can.  
**Cooking:** 25/100 - Ability to cook, you can only make simple meals, but it's better then nothing.  
**Sell High:** 0/100 - If you need to sell something this lets you get more for it, right now it doesn't however.  
**Understand:** 100/100 - You can now undestand all pokemon.  
**Obey:** 100/100: All of your pokemon will obey you  
**Action Watch:** 40/100: When Skill is maxed out you can learn any move you see  
**Hide:** 0/100 - Your ability to hide is nonexistent.  
**6th Sense:** 0/100 - Your ability to sense danger is nonexistent.  
**Sing:** 25/100 - You are an okay singer.  
**Soul Lock:** 100/100: It is impossible to remove your soul without permission  
**Soul Swap:** 50/100: With their permission you can swap souls with any pokemon five feet or smaller, and any human you are friends with  
**Skill Points Left:** 0

**Inventory:**

50 Pokeballs

50 Great Balls

20 Quick Balls

20 Dusk Balls

20 Repeat Balls

20 Timer Balls

20 Net Balls

20 Premier Balls

10 Full Heal

10 Full Restore

10 Max Ether

10 Max Potion

1 PsnCure Berry

1 Blk Apricorn

1 Pnk Apricorn

1 Persim Berry

10 Escape Rope

10 Paralyze Heal

10 Repel

1 Nanab Berry

1 Razz Berry

1 Oran Berry

1 Lure

10 Potion

2 Star Piece

1 Big Root

10 Elixer

10 Hyper Potion

10 Ether

10 Awakening

1 Star Dust

1 Moon Stone

1 Pearl

7 Tiny Mushroom

5 Big Mushroom

2 Nugget

10 Revive

10 Antidote

1 Blue Flute

1 Leaf Stone

1 Old Amber

1 Dome Fossil

1 Helix Fossil

Ingredients(Food)

1 Extra Cozy Sleeping Bag

3 sets of clothes for Lillie

1 set of clothes for Ash

1 Frying Pan

3 Pots (1 small, 1 medium, 1 large)

4 Forks

4 Spoons

4 Knives

4 Bowls

4 Plates

3 sets of cooking utensils

1 Washbin (for laundry)

1 Washbin (for people)

1 Clothesline

100 Extra Large bottles of flavored Laxatives

1 Extra Large bag Rainbow Pokebeans

1 Small Bag of Everstone Powder

1 Lillie's Bag

1 Mixing Bowl

2 Cake Pans

Tutor Disc(Bug Bite)

Tutor Disc(Iron Defense)

Tutor Disc(Bouncy Bubble)

Tutor Disc(Sizzling Slide)

Tutor Disc(Buzzy Buzz)

Tutor Disc(Zippy Zap)

TM39: Rock Tomb

TM46: Thief

TM55: Scald

TM77: Psych Up

TM80: Rockslide

TM101: Headbutt

TM123: Mega Punch

TM131: Bubblebeam

TM132: Water Gun

TM139: Bide

TM169: Water Pulse

TM170: Bullet Seed

TM185: Trick Room

Exp. Share

Exp. Share Upgrade

Elite Boulder Badge

Elite Cascade Badge

 **Currency** 567562 Poke

**Quests:**

**Complete Kanto Pokedex:** 41.03% - See all Kanto dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Johto Pokedex:** 30.86% - See all Johto dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Hoenn Pokedex:** 30.69% - See all Hoenn dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Sinnoh Pokedex:** 21.86% - See all Sinnoh dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Unova Pokedex:** 18.94% - See all Unova dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Kalos Pokedex:** 25.38% - See all Kalos dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.  
**Complete Alola Pokedex:** 23.82% - See all Alola dex Pokemon (excluding legendaries) for 100 skill points, and 5,000 Exp.

**Completed Quests:**

**Complete Tutorial:** You completed the tutorial.

**Gain Pikachu's Trust:** You got Pikachu's trust.

 **The Runaway Needs Help:** You saved Lillie.

 **Pewter City Elite Gym Challenge:** You got the Elite Gym Badge for Pewter City

 **Cerulean City Elite Gym Challenge:** You got the Elite Gym Badge for Cerulean City

**Current Moveset:**

Flash  
Endure  
Force Palm  
Mistball  
Moonlight  
Leaf Blade  
Rockslide  
Bouncy Bubble  
Sizzling Slide  
Buzzy Buzz  
Zippy Zap  
Icicle Spear  
Water Pulse  
Thief

**Pokemon:**

**Current Team:**

**Pikachu:** Male: Static (hidden ability: Lightning Rod: partially unlocked): **Level:** 29: **Moves:** Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Electroball, Thunderwave, Did, Double Kick, Double Team, Light Screen, Thunderbolt, Slam, Agility, Feint, Spark, Zippy Zap, Bide, Headbutt, Nuzzle, Mega Punch

 **Eevee:** Female: Adaptability: **Level:** 29: **Moves:** Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Dig, Bite, Refresh, Swift, Take Down, Bouncy Bubble, Sizzling Slide, Buzzy Buzz, Bide, Headbutt, Double Edge, Charm

 **Bibarel:** Male: Unaware: **Level:** 21: **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Headbutt, Rock Climb, Dig, Hyper Fang, Yawn, Water Gun, Water Pulse, Scald, Thief

 **Alolan Rattata:** Female: Hustle: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite, Dig, Me First, Bide, Headbutt, Pursuit, Hyper Fang, Assurance, Thief, Super Fang

 **Spinarak:** Male: Swarm: **Level:** 20: **Moves:** Constrict, Poison Sting, String Shot, Absorb, Infestation, Scary Face, Night Shade, Electroweb, Bug Bite, Dig, Shadow Sneak, Thief

 **Mightyena:** Female: Quick Feet: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Dig, Headbutt, Roar, Swagger, Assurance, Snarl, Psych Up, Thief

 **Gloom:** Female: Chlorophyll: **Level:** 25: **Moves:** Absorb, Growth, Sweet Scent, Acid, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, Strength Sap, Bide, Mega Drain, Lucky Chant, Bullet Seed

 **Loudred:** Male: Soundproof: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Pound, Echoed Voice, Astonish, Howl, Screech, Disarming Voice, Headbutt, Supersonic, Stomp, Water Pulse, Bite, Mega Punch, Psych Up

 **Diggersby:** Female: Cheek Pouch: **Level:** 20: **Moves:** Agility, Leer, Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Slap, Mud-Slap, Take Down, Defense Curl, Rollout, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Dig, Mud Shot, Double Kick, Thief

 **Toucannon:** Male: Skill Link: **Level:** 28: **Moves:** Peck, Growl, Echoed Voice, Rock Smash, Super Sonic, Boomburst, Pluck, Roost, Fury Attack, Beak Blast, Thief, Bullet Seed

 **Dewpider:** Male: Water Bubble: **Level:** 20: **Moves:** Bubble, Water Sport, Infestation, Spider Web, Bug Bite, Aurora Beam, Iron Defense, Bubble Beam, Scald, Water Pulse

 **Magikarp:** Female: Swift Swim: **Level:** 19: **Moves:** Splash, Tackle

**At Professor Oak's**

**Numel:** Female: Oblivious: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Growl, Tackle, Ember, Focus Energy, Magnitude, Flame Burst, Heat Wave, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Dig, Headbutt

 **Pineco:** Male: Sturdy: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Protect, Tackle, Self-Destruct, Bug Bite, Take Down, Pin Missile, Iron Defense, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Dig

 **Nidoqueen:** Female: Poison Point: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Growl, Scratch, Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Take Down, Bite, Helping Hand, Dig, Body Slam, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Bide, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Bubble Beam, Mega Punch, Thief, Water Gun

 **Nidoking:** Male: Poison Point: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Confusion, Horn Attack, Helping Hand, Dig, Thrash, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Bide, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Bubble Beam, Mega Punch, Thief, Water Gun

 **Luxio:** Female: Intimidate: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Tackle, Leer, Charge, Baby-doll Eyes, Spark, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Headbutt, Thief

 **Deerling:** Male: Sap Sipper: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Camouflage, Tackle, Growl, Sand Attack, Double Kick, Leech Seed, Headbutt

 **Herdier:** Male: Sand Rush: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Leer, Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Bite, Baby-Doll Eyes, Take Down, Psychic Fangs, Rock Tomb, Dig, Work Up

 **Vivillon:** Female: Compound Eyes: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Struggle Bug, Stun Spore, Light Screen, Rage Powder, Bug Bite, Harden, Iron Defense, Protect, String Shot, Tackle, Psych Up, Thief

 **Trevenant:** Female: Natural Cure: **Level:** 16: **Moves:** Power-Up Punch, Confuse Ray, Tackle, Astonish, Growth, Ingrain, Rockslide, Dig, Shadow Claw, Thief

 **Fomantis:** Female: Leaf Guard: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Fury Cutter, Leafage, Razor Leaf, Growth, Weather Ball, Bug Bite

 **Minun:** Male: Minus: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Growl, Nuzzle, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Thunderwave, Helping Hand, Spark, Encore, Switcheroo, Headbutt, Mega Punch

 **Plusle:** Female: Plus: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Growl, Nuzzle, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Thunderwave, Helping Hand, Spark, Encore, Bestow, Headbutt, Mega Punch

 **Wishiwashi:** Female: Schooling: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Growl, Water Gun, Helping Hand, Faint Attack, Brine, Muddy Water, Water Pulse, Scald

 **Ducklett:** Female: Big Pecks: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Water Gun, Water Sport, Defog, Wing Attack, Water Pulse, Aerial Ace, Aqua Jet, Bubble Beam, Scald

 **Basculin(red-striped):** Male: Adaptability: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Uproar, Headbutt, Bite, Aqua Jet, Chip Away, Take Down, Head Smash, Bubble Beam, Scald

 **Shiny Roselia:** Female: Natural Cure: **Level:** 23: **Moves:** Absorb, Growth, Water Sport, Stun Spore, Mega Drain, Worry Seed, Synthesis, Magical Leaf, Grass Whistle, Psych Up, Bullet Seed

 **Sylveon:** Female: Cute Charm (Hidden ability: Pixilate: unlocked): **Level:** 16: **Moves:** Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Dig, Disarming Voice, Fairy Wind, Headbutt, Psych Up

 **Butterfree:** Male: Compound Eyes: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Bug Bite, Iron Defense, Harden, Tackle, Psych Up, Thief

 **Beedrill:** Female: Swarm: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Fury Attack, Twineedle, Rage, Peck, Bug Bite, Iron Defense, Harden, Poison Sting, String Shot, Bide, Thief

 **Pidgeotto:** Female: Keen Eye: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Gust, Sand Attack, Tackle, Quic Attack, Mirror Move, Wing Attack, Bide, Thief

 **Dustox:** Male: Shield Dust: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Gust, Confusion, Poison Powder, Bug Bite, Iron Defense, Harden, Poison Sting, String Shot, Tackle, Thief

 **Beautifly:** Female: Swarm: **Level:** 15: **Moves:** Gust, Absorb, Stun Spore, Bug Bite, Iron Defense, Harden, Poison Sting, String Shot, Tackle, Thief

 **Espurr:** Female: Infiltrator: **Level:** 21: **Moves:** Assist, Leer, Scratch, Covet, Confusion, Light Screen, Psybeam, Fake Out, Psych Up

 **Wigglytuff:** Female: Cute Charm: **Level:** 20, **Moves:** Sing, Defense Curl, Pound, Play Nice, Disarming Voice, Disable, Bide, Double Slap, Perish Song, Dig, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Bubble Beam, Mega Punch, Psych Up, Water Gun

 **Elgyem:** Female: Telepathy: **Level:** 21: **Moves:** Confusion, Growl, Heal Block, Miracle Eye, Psybeam, Astonish, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Headbutt, Psych Up, Thief

 **Shiny Minior:** Genderless: Shields Down: **Level:** 22: **Moves:** Tackle, Defense Curl, Rollout, Confuse Ray, Swift, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Ancient Power, Self-Destruct, Psych Up

 **Zubat:** Female: Inner Focus: **Level:** 17: **Moves:** Absorb, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Gust, Swift, Bide, Thief

 **Clefable:** Female: Magic Guard: **Level:** 18: **Moves:** Disarming Voice, Encore, Growl, Pound, Spotlight, Sing, Double Slap, Defense Curl, Follow Me, Dig, Minimize, Amnesia, Metronome, Bide, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Bubble Beam, Mega Punch, Psych Up, Water Gun

 **Sandshrew:** Male: Sandveil: **Level:** 17: **Moves:** Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Swift, Dig, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Fury Swipes, Bide, Headbutt

 **Geodude(X2):** Female(X2): 2 Rockhead: **Level:** 17(X2): **Moves:** Defense Curl, Tackle, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rollout, Magnitude, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Dig, Sand Attack, Bide, Stealth Rock, Take Down, Headbutt, Mega Punch

 **Absol:** Female: Super Luck: **Level:** 19: **Moves:** Feint, Future Sight, Leer, Perish Song, Quick Attack, Scratch, Pursuit, Taunt, Bite, Double Team, Megahorn, Play Rough, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Psych Up, Thief

 **Axew:** Male: Mold Breaker: **Level:** 18: **Moves:** Scratch, Leer, Assurance, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop, Scary Face, Endeavor, Rock Tomb, Dig

 **Chansey:** Female: Natural Cure: **Level:** 18: **Moves:** Defense Curl, Double Edge, Growl, Pound, Tail Whip, Refresh, Double Slap, Soft Boiled, Mud Bomb, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Bide, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Bubble Beam, Mega Punch, Psych Up, Water Gun

 **Bronzor:** Genderless: Levitate: **Level:** 17: **Moves:** Confusion, Tackle, Hypnosis, Imprison, Confuse Ray, Psywave, Iron Defense, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Psych Up

 **Deino:** Female: Hustle: **Level:** 17: **Moves:** Dragon Rage, Tackle, Focus Energy, Bite, Headbutt, Dragon Breath, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Earth Power, Head Smash, Psych Up, Thief

 **Onix:** Female: Rock Head: **Level:** 17: **Moves:** Bind, Harden, Mud Sport, Tackle, Curse, Rock Throw, Rock Tomb, Rage, Stealth Rock, Dig, Rockslide, Screech, Rototiller, Bide, Headbutt, Psych Up

 **Combee:** Female: Honey Gather: **Level:** 16: **Moves:** Gust, Sweet Scent, Bug Bite

 **Inkay:** Male: Contrary: **Level:** 16: **Moves:** Constrict, Peck, Tackle, Reflect, Foul Play, Swagger, Psywave, Topsy-Turvy, Camouflage, Rockslide, Psych Up, Thief

 **Helioptile:** Female: Sand Veil: **Level:** 16: **Moves:** Pound, Tail Whip, Thunder Shock, Charge, Mud-Slap, Electric Terrain, Rock Tomb, Rockslide, Dig, Psych Up

**Current Travel Companions:**

************ ** **

Lillie

************ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the episode with Bulbasaur and the hidden meadow, which will have alot more pokemon then normal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulbasaur(and shiny fennekin) and the hidden village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.
> 
> The trainer pokemon have had their level changed to be more of a challenge for Ash, and Lillie's team.
> 
> There is a lot more pokemon then normal in this chapter.

Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, and Eevee made their way through the forest, seeing wild Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Petilil, Maractus, Flabébe, Morelull, Weedle, Kakuna, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Gloom, Venonat, Venomoth, Abra, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Magikarp, Gyarados, Poliwag, Goldeen, Seaking, Sunkern, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Meowth, Psyduck, Krabby, Kingler, Poliwhirl, Horsea, Slowpoke, Linoone, Whismur, Bidoof, Buizel, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Pineco, Combee, Slakoth, and Buneary, with them catching an Abra, Meowth, Morelull, Slakoth, Buneary, and two Slowpoke, with Meowth, and one of the Slowpoke having an Everstone.

They also defeated Trainers with a total of 2 Machop, 4 Geodude, an Onix, 3 Rattata, a Spearow, a Slowpoke, 3 Nidoran♀, 2 Nidoran♂, 4 Ekans, 2 Sandshrew, 3 Oddish, 3 Pidgey, a Caterpie, a Weedle, 2 Zubat, a Mankey, a Metapod, a Kakuna, and a Bellsprout, bringing Ash up to Level 36, Action Watch up to 65/100, with the same description, and causing Combee, the Geodude without an Everstone, Zubat, Spinarak, Luxio, Espurr, Magikarp, Chansey, Dewpider, Slakoth, and Abra to evolve into Vespiqueen, Graveller, Golbat, Ariados, Luxray, Meowstic, Gyarados, Blissey, Araquanid, Vigoroth, and Kadabra, with Vore merge then allowing Graveller, and Kadabra to evolve further into Golem, and Alakazam.

They had just finished lunch, and saw an Oddish. Lillie tried to approach only too be forced back by a Bulbasaur, and Shiny Fennekin, who afterwards left with Oddish before they could find out why.

Later Ash, Lillie, Eevee, and Pikachu barely made it past a bunch traps, only to find a hidden village with a girl named Melanie, and a massive number of pokemon from many regions, including Butterfree, Jigglypuff, Golem, Raticate, Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Slowpoke, Psyduck, Tauros, Venonat, Oddish, Paras, Caterpie, Staryu, Magikarp, Growlithe, Ponyta, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Drowzee, Exeggcute, Tangela, Pichu, Natu, Shuckle, Houndour, Hoppip, Aipom, Sneasel, Tyrogue, Teddiursa, Swinub, Lotad, Ralts, Taillow, Nincada, Skitty, Electrike, Volbeat, Illumise, Spinda, Swablu, Starly, Burmy, Pachirisu, Cherubi, Shellos, Munchlax, Riolu, Snover, Croagunk, Gothita, Venipede, Woobat, Foongus, Mincinno, Cottonee, Joltik, Trubbish, Blitzle, Emolga, Litleo, Skiddoo, Pancham, Furfrou, Honedge, Spritzee, Swirlix, Clauncher, Dedenne, Bounsweet, Stufful, Crabrawler, Oricorio, Cutiefly, Komala, Mimikyu(who did not get along with Pikachu), Comfey, Rhyhorn, Persian, Cloyster, Glaceon, Bewear, Drampa.

In between helping Melanie, take care of the pokemon, Ash and Lillie made friends with many pokemon as they could. Though Bulbasaur, and Fennekin, were distrustful, and shared the roll of protector. They were even able to make friends with a group of twelve shiny pokemon(2 Ralts, Riolu, Tangela, Rhyhorn, Houndour, Swinub, Sneasel, Electrike, Swablu, Spritzee, and Swirlix, though Ash despite having a female body now, did fell bad for the male Ralts, since it was the only male in the group) despite their also being a group that didn't like them, due to their coloration, but their are groups like that in all large collection of species. and there were still many more of each species that were fine with them.

"Thanks for the help." Melanie said, before being interrupted by a Foongus poisoning the group of shinies, before Fennekin drove it away.

Ash and Lillie to rush over and use their Antidotes on all of them, only to run out, and being unable to use one on Riolu, and she was in so much pain from the poison, which she had got the largest dosage of, that she could barely open her mouth.

It suprised Melanie, Bulbasaur, Fennekin, and all the pokemon watching when while Lillie was searching the pile of medical bottles for a Full Heal, that Ash took a Pecha Berry out of Nowhere, and forced it into Riolu's mouth, then when she couldn't use her jaw to chew, Ash went into Riolu's mouth herself, and used multiple Force Palm's to pulp the Pecha Berry, then pushed it to the back of the throat, only to end up swallowed as well.

It took two hours to recover enough for them to use the Laxative without it removing the residual affects of the Pecha Berry, but eventually, Ash came out safely.

When it was time to leave, Bulbasaur, and Fennekin asked for a battle as well, with their capture on the line, at Melanie's insistance. Ash, and Lillie used Pikachu, and Eevee, and won before continuing on their way, with unknown to them, and Melanie only noticing when it was too late to stop them, the group of shiny pokemon they helped following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no team rocket, because I didn't know how to add them, without the sheer number of wild pokemon destroying them with ease.
> 
> There is multiple of each pokemon


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, annd Lillie get Damian arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own pokemon
> 
> " **Hi.** " = Ash Talking while vore merged(or pokemon if Ash in control)
> 
> " _Hi._ " = Pokemon talking aloud(or Ash if in control of pokemon)
> 
> ' _Hi._ ' = Thinking
> 
> There will be many pokemon from all regions, this is due to the size of the pokedex, however because of that, there will be pokemon seen earlier then they are in canon before being seen again later.
> 
> Ash will catch lots of pokemon, some that canon travel companions will also end up catching, but will take awhile to train all of them, though some will be trained faster then others, example bug types evolving fast.
> 
> The trainer pokemon have had their level changed to be more of a challenge for Ash, and Lillie's team.

Ash, Lillie, Pikachu, and Eevee made their way down the route, battling four trainers, one with a Floette, Morelull, Comfey, and Dedenne, one with a Petilil, Deerling, Skiddo, and Fomantis, and two trainers in a double battle with a Lilligant and Whimsicott, getting Ash to level 39, and the Action Watch skill to 80/100, and letting Herdier, Meowth, Morelull, both Ralts, Houndour, and Inkay, who was upside down when his battle ended, evolve into Stoutland, Persian, Shiinotic, two Kirlia(the maale one grabbing the everstone left by the traded Rattata), Houndoom, and Malamar.

As they were walking thy saw a Charmander sitting on a rock.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash said, flying up to Charmander's nose, much to his surprise.

"Yeah." Charmander said. "My trainer said he had to do something, and told me to wait here for him."

"Alright." Lillie said after Ash translated, causing them to leave for the Pokemon Center. "Be careful. It looks like it's gooing to rain."

Once there Lillie, and Ash, who didn't need healing, overheard a group talking nearby, while hoping Charmander's traineer had got him, due to the hard rain now coming down

"Hey, Damian, you have a lot of pokemon." One guy saiid looking at all Damian's pokeballs. "But didn't you used to have a Charmander?"

"Yeah, buut that thing was so weak, it couldn't beat a Bellsprout." Damian said laughing, "So I told it I had something to do, and for it to wait for me on a rock. Once I got out of it's sight, I destroyed it's pokeball. The dumb thing's probaby still waiting for me."

This caused Ash and Lillie's eyes to narrow, before a quest alert appeared:

_**Quest: Rescue Charmander:** Charmander has been left behind in the rain by his abusive extrainer. Rescue him beforee his tail flame goes out, and he dies.  
 **Bonus Quest: Stop Damian:** Stop Damian from leaving before the authorities get here, so he can be arrested.  
 **Quest Reeward:** 500 Skill Points, 100 Exp Points, and Charmander joins the team.  
 **Quest Failure:** Charmander dies.  
 **Bonus Quesst Rewards:** Mega stones for Eevee and Pikachu* (must find a keystone to use)  
 **Bonus Quest Failure:** Damian escapes to abuse more pokemon.  
 **Do you accept? Yes/No**_

"Yes." Ash said before getting Lillie's attention. "You resue Charmander, I'll deal with Damian."

"Right." Lillie said running out the door, as Ash flew behind Damian, and used Force Palm to knock him in front of Nurse Joy unconscious.

"What is going on?" Nurse Joy asked confused, before Ash flew in front of her face and used Flashh to get her attention before explaining.

"This abuser told Charmander to wait for it when he abandoned him, and was laughing that it was probably still waiting on the rock in this rain. My traveling companion, Lillie, went to bring Charmander here."

"That's a serious accusation." Nurse Joy said. "I'm going to call Officer Jenny, who will be with me when I examine him, if Damian is both his previoous trainer, and shows signs of abuse then Damian will be arrested. We will also check his other pokemon for signs of abuse."

A few minutes later Officer Jenny arrived via Alakazam, just as Lillie arrived with Charmander in her arms. And Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny took him, and Damian's other pokemon for a deep check up. A few minutes later Officer Jenny came back out, and arrested Damian just as he was regaining consciousness.

_**Quest Complete:** Rescue Charmander  
 **Quest Rewards:** 100 Exp, 50 Skill Points, Charmander joins the team  
 **Bonus Quest Complete:** Stop Damian  
 **Bonus Quest Rewards:** Pikachuite, and Eeveeite  
 **Would you like to use Skill Points now? Yes/No**_

"Yes." Ash said as Officer Jenny took Damian away, deciding tha since she could max out Action Watch at the next level up, she would focus on a previous skill to max out.

_**Navigation:** 100/100: You have perfect since of Navigation, and will never get lost.  
 **New Skil Unlocked: Tracking:** 0/100: How good you are at tracking things around you._

"Hello Lillie, Ash." Nurse Joy said holding a heal ball with Charmander in it, as well as two round stones. "Thanks for informing us about Damian, and helping Charmander. We've healed Charmander and Damian's other pokemon, and since your the ones who saved Charmander we would like him to go with you, as well as accept these Mega Stones for Pikachu, and Eevee left behind by a Hoopa visiting from another dimension. Though yoou will need a Keystone to activate them."

"Of course, annd thank you." Ash and Lillie said accepting Charmander's pokeball, and the two Mega Stones, before heading to bed, befoore leaving the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *They got the Pikachu and Eevee Mega Stones now, for a simple reason. I still need designs for the Mega forms of Pikachu and Eevee, and that's where you come in.
> 
> Just send in a mega form that includes a description of the new appearance, what percent each stat increases by, (like saying attack increases by 75%, defense by 35%, and so on depending on your design) and the choices sent in will be placed on a poll to decide which are used. 
> 
> Please beware that when Ash controls Pikachu that Pikachu looks like Cosplay Pikachu, so there are three mega evolutions needed, one for Eevee, one for Pikachu(male), and one for Cosplay Pikachu(female). Thanks.*

**Author's Note:**

> Every 5th chapter will be the gamer information page.


End file.
